En Cendres
by Reine des Cruches
Summary: Post OoT, spoilers Remonter dans le temps peut-il effacer toutes les menaces du présent ? Pourquoi Zelda reste-t-elle dans les cendres d'Hyrule, ville fantomatique ? Cette fois, il faudra plus qu'un seul héros pour rétablir la situation. LinkxZelda
1. Seule

Bonjour,

Si vous avez l'intention de lire ce premier chapitre, je vous en remercie. J'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable, et que vous laisserez un commentaire, si le coeur vous en dit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas, on est bien d'accord. Le reste, tout ce qui n'existe dans aucun des jeu, est issu de mon imagination.

**Personnages principaux :** Link / Zelda

**Genre :** Action, aventure, romance

**Rated :** T pour de la violence, un peu de gore, et des scènes légèrement adultes à venir, peut-être

* * *

**EN CENDRES  
**_Une fanfiction The Legend of Zelda par Nara  
_

* * *

Un gémissement déchirant monte dans l'air nocturne.

Il fait si noir ce soir que le ciel semble être surmonté d'un couvercle de pénombre étouffant, et l'atmosphère est lourde d'une pluie contenue. Je hais ce genre de nuits et je sais qu'elles ne sont habituellement pas calmes. A vrai dire, elles ne le sont jamais, et il serait imprudent que je ne me prépare pas au pire.

Je rajuste ma ceinture, à laquelle pendent deux dagues - une courte et une longue-, qui, couplées, sont véritablement redoutables. Elles ne sont pas très solides et je dois les changer régulièrement, mais elles m'apportent une sécurité supplémentaire. Ma ceinture tombe tout le temps, j'ai eu beau y percer de nouveaux trous pour la resserrer, rien n'y fait, elle tient mal et ça me fait enrager. Par-dessus le marché, le cuir commence à s'affaiblir, il a tellement pris l'eau, surtout en cette saison... Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant, alors je n'ai pas d'autre alternative que de prendre mon mal en patience. Je rabats également le bas de ma cape brune par-dessus pour épaule pour qu'elle m'enveloppe et en replace le capuchon effiloché sur ma tête et mes cheveux sales. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aller me les laver demain matin au ruisseau, surtout vu la température qu'il fait. Cela dit, si je me bats beaucoup, ce soir, ça aura au moins l'avantage de me réchauffer contre ce froid mordant insupportable.

Je sors de la ruelle étroite dans laquelle je me trouve, en emprunte une autre, plus large mais encombrée par les ruines, et escalade un vieux monticule escarpé constitué d'un mélange de vieux bois et de briques. Je me hisse en haut avec difficulté – pourquoi suis-je si tendue ce soir ?-, et, en équilibre instable, je procède à mon observation habituelle. Placée de cette façon, je surplombe la place du marché, décor macabre du néant perturbé de ma vie.

D'où venait le gémissement de tout à l'heure ? Certainement d'un homme-loup, et c'est exactement ce que j'espère. Les hommes-loups sont bien plus faciles à anéantir que les pillards ou que les âmes physiques, par exemple. Ils sont certes très laids et intimidants, et leurs bras sont puissants et dangereux, mais mis à part ces quelques atouts, ils sont aussi faibles que des enfants.  
Je contemple les alentours, aux aguets, la main serrée autour du manche de mon épée rouillée.

Il y aurait là encore beaucoup de critiques à faire de mon épée, mon arme principale, mais elle est ma seule alliée et mon unique réconfort, et malgré le fait que ce soit stupide, j'ai peur que la lame s'émousse si j'en dis du mal. Parfois, je me trouve puérile et supersticieuse et je trouve cela ridicule vu la situation dans laquelle je suis. Si un magicien venait à moi et me proposait d'effacer tous mes sentiments, j'accepterais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Enfin, je n'en suis pas exactement sûre… Peut-être garderais-je la sérénité et l'espoir, qui sont quand même deux émotions très agréables. Et encore deux trois autres. Mais pour sûr, j'enlèverais la faim, la fatigue et la douleur, qui me tordent les entrailles sans répit.

Le paysage que je surplombe est le même depuis des mois. Et il n'est pas très réjouissant. Devant moi gît, béante comme la bouche d'un monstre mort, la porte de la ville, humidifiée par la pluie de la journée et rongée par le temps – ce qui est résolument pire que les mites. En face d'elle s'élance dignement vers les cieux le cadavre du Château d'Hyrule, tel une œuvre incomplète, abandonnée par ses fondateurs et laissée seule et fantomatique. Vomissant chaque jour plus d'ombres et de débris fatigués, le Château semble animé d'une volonté propre, morbide et mélancolique. Jamais je n'y suis retourné depuis l'attaque, et jamais plus je n'y mettrai les pieds. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à mon cœur à ne plus imploser en le contemplant. Après tout, la peine n'est pas éternelle, c'est ce qu'Impa m'avait un jour dit. Et j'ai pris le conseil avec beaucoup de sérieux, car cela fait sacrément longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré. Cette pensée m'emplit de fierté et me redonne une bouffée de volonté, même si j'essaye de ne pas trop songer à Impa.

A mes pieds, devant l'ancienne fontaine, remplie de mauvaises herbes putrides, sont entassés en vrac les pavés, arrachés comme des vieux chicots de la bouche d'un mendiant. Je me souviens avec tristesse du temps où nous pouvions encore courir sur la place avec pour seules craintes celles de heurter un chien sautillant ou un passant honnête, et non pas celles de se tordre la cheville dans une crevasse ou de trébucher sur la dépouille d'un rat gigantesque.

Je me sors de mes rêveries. Et c'est alors que je l'aperçois.

L'homme-loup est là, sous la tonnelle d'un vieux bâtiment dont il ne reste plus que la façade noircie. J'essaye de me souvenir à quoi correspondait ce bâtiment, autrefois – le poissonnier, peut-être ?- tout en gardant mon attention sur la bête. Elle est difficile à identifier, dans l'incroyable pénombre lunaire qui règne ici, mais mon oeil est entraîné.

La bête m'a vue aussi, car son corps n'est même plus agité par les mouvements respiratoires habituels. Qu'est-elle venue chercher ici ? Je monte sur le point culminant de mon monticule et jette un regard empli d'une animosité vaine envers mon ennemi.

-Inutile de fouiner par ici, sale bête, il n'y a plus aucun cadavre …

J'ai parlé d'une voix presque silencieuse. Après tout, elle ne m'entend pas et ne serait certainement pas en mesure de me comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une bête stupide que la chair affole plus que tout.

Je saute du monticule, me rattrape d'une main sur le sol irrégulier et puant tout en veillant à ne pas m'emmêler dans ma cape, et m'élance sur l'homme-loup. Celui dresse ses petites oreilles et se relève sur ses deux pattes arrières tendues. Son corps poilu est décharné en plusieurs endroits, mais il n'a pas une musculature très imposante. Ses yeux, grands, noirs, insondables, se plantent en moi et tentent de s'insinuer dans mon corps. Ils essayent de trouver mes démons et me les faire regarder en face, mais j'ai appris à bloquer mon esprit.

Au moment où mon épée est censée entrer en contact avec le corps de l'animal, celui-ci bondit dans les airs avec une rapidité foudroyante et se reçoit à ma droite. Il tend alors ses pattes avant ornées de griffes aussi fines que des aiguilles, et fend l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis bien plus rapide, et surtout, j'ai l'habitude. Je l'aurai tué en quelques minutes, voir en quelques secondes si la chance est avec moi. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, et la bête vient d'en prendre conscience.  
J'effectue un demi cercle fluide et le tranchant de mon épée s'abat profondément dans le flanc de l'animal, qui produit alors un nouveau gémissement grondant tout en s'agitant sans but précis. J'entends des corbeaux s'envoler d'un bâtiment voisin.

La fin de l'homme-loup est proche. Je recule de quelques mètres, tandis que le sang gicle de sa blessure, le laissant pantois et effaré. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il s'élance sur moi et ensuite, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Je me prépare, et la bête en fait autant, oubliant sa blessure pour focaliser sa haine sur moi. Ses yeux sont agités de légères convulsions.

Je lui jette un regard grave. Personne n'a le droit de souiller mon royaume.

La bête se rue dans ma direction. Je l'attends. Mais, à ma grande surprise, elle stoppe sa course à mi-chemin et se dresse, intriguée. Je perçois alors deux longs cris mêlés, et avant de comprendre la gravité de la situation, je vois deux autres hommes-loups apparaître dans mon champ de vision, devant la porte de la ville.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Jamais je n'en ai vu plus d'un à la fois. A vrai dire, je me suis déjà battue contre un pillard qui avait réussi à rallier un jeune homme-loup à ses côtés, mais trois d'un coup… Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à gérer la situation sans dommage…  
Cependant, je n'ai même pas le temps de laisser ma volonté flétrir, car le premier homme-loup, malin, profite de ma surprise pour reprendre sa course vers moi. Il me propulse à terre et son haleine chaude et écoeurante s'abat sur mon visage. Pendant deux longues secondes, je sens ses griffes labourer mon bras droit, à travers ma cape et ma manche, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à rouler sur ma gauche et à me relever sans élégance, haletante. Quand je reprends mes esprits, les trois hommes-loup m'ont encerclée. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse, ma vue également. J'ai du mal à garder mon esprit clair. J'aimerais appuyer ma main contre mon bras dont le sang s'échappe dangereusement vite, mais j'ai peur de signer le début des hostilités avec un mouvement brusque.

Une seule idée parvient à se détacher du flot confus de mes pensées : il faut les prendre un par un. Ne pas succomber à l'affolement. D'abord, le premier…

Sans impulsion, je plante mon épée dans le ventre de l'homme-loup blessé, avec toute ma force, et la retire en vitesse, laissant la bête tomber sur le sol, morte. Je sens un flot de sang plus puissant couler de mon bras.

Ma méthode est risquée, mais cela en fait déjà une de moins. A cet instant, les deux autres se jettent sur moi, comme je l'avais prévu ; je roule entre eux –ce qui est franchement désagréable sur le sol froid- et me redresse avant de courir vers le grand monticule. Je le monte sans les mains, dans un effort surhumain, priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tandis que j'entends les deux créatures se lancer à ma poursuite en poussant de petits cris. Je m'immobilise en haut des débris.  
Les deux hommes-loups ont tôt fait de me rejoindre en haut. Sans réfléchir, je me laisse alors tomber des trois mètres. Je me réceptionne mal –sur les mains et les pieds- et me retourne en une fraction de seconde. J'élève alors mon épée vers la Lune, mon bras blessé tremblotant. Je ferme les yeux.  
Le deuxième homme-loup, ayant plongé vers moi, s'empale sur mon épée avec force et s'écrase de tout son poids sur ma poitrine.

J'étouffe un gémissement, alors que l'une de ses pattes retombe, sans vie, sur la plaie de mon bras, l'ouvrant encore plus, déchirant au passage mes manches déjà usées. Ses autres pattes m'écorchent le cou et les jambes.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur la douleur. Je repousse le cadavre de la bête, abandonnant avec déchirement mon épée dans son abdomen, et observe le dernier homme-loup qui me fixe de toute sa hauteur, debout sur le monticule. Des spasmes de douleur ondulent dans mon bras. Je tente de tout étouffer avec ma main gauche. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

-Viens, allez, tue moi, stupide bestiole ! je hurle, la voix vibrante de défi.

Obéissante, la bête s'élance sur moi, à l'instant même où je dégaine mes deux dagues. Je place, contrairement à d'ordinaire, la plus tranchante dans ma main valide, la gauche.  
Arrivée à mon niveau, l'homme-loup semble me jauger, puis ne voyant aucune autre solution, il m'attaque bestialement. Je plante la dague dans son épaule et utilise la deuxième arme pour lui barrer le visage. Je la repousse alors contre le monticule d'un coup de pied qui lui coupe le souffle. Elle s'affale contre les briques et un vieil encadrement de fenêtre. Elle me regarde alors de ses yeux pénétrant, tente de se relever, et laisse sortir un dernier hurlement guttural tandis que je plante ma longue dague dans sa trachée.

Je contemple mon travail, interdite, puis me laisse choir en arrière, pantelante. Toute la pression accumulée en profite alors pour ressortir, et je reprends mon souffle comme je peux, les poumons dans un étaux, et les muscles légèrement paralysés. Je reprends aussitôt conscience de ma blessure au bras, au moment où je perçois le sang, foncé et épais, commencer à attaquer ma courte tunique grise et mes collants assortis qui se teintent rapidement de noir. Je lâche un hurlement, me rendant compte de l'affreuse intensité de la douleur. Mon souffle se saccade à nouveau, tandis que j'arrache le bas de ma tunique et le noue autour de mon épaule pour stopper le flot de sang. Je me laisse alors aller à un geste puéril, et j'appuie à nouveau ma main gauche sur le large plaie tout en me recroquevillant, espérant ainsi gagner quelques secondes de répit.

Je dois aller aux ruines du magasin d'alcool et me soigner immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de blessure auparavant –pas aussi profonde, je veux dire-, mais je sais –la douleur irradiante me le souligne- que je ne peux pas laisser ça cicatriser à l'air libre. Sonnée, je me relève et me souviens d'une priorité supérieure avant de soigner ma blessure. Je m'approche d'un des cadavres d'hommes-loups et tente de le retourne du pied, mais je finis par m'aider de ma main gauche. Je saisis alors de mes deux mains le manche de ma précieuse épée et la sors du cadavre terrifiant. Celui-ci semble émettre un dernier son, ou peut-être est-ce que je rêve. J'essuie le sang de ma lame sur le pelage irrégulier de la bête et entreprends de traîner l'épée de ma main gauche jusqu'au magasin d'alcool. J'espère simplement que la prochaine bataille ne sera pas pour ce soir, que je puisse un peu me reposer avant la prochaine nuit. Mais tout semble calme, et mon cœur en est légèrement revigoré.

* * *

Dans ce qui reste du magasin, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, il ne reste pratiquement que des morceaux de verre éparpillés. Mais je connais ces ruines comme ma poche, et je sais qu'il reste de petites bouteilles d'alcool bien conservée dans un grand tonneau resté intact. Et cet alcool m'a déjà servi plusieurs fois à désinfecter mes blessures. Je retire le couvercle du tonneau, sur lequel une famille d'escargot a trouvé refuge, et me saisit d'une petite bouteille transparente. La dernière… Cette pensée m'inquiète un peu, mais je tente de ne pas m'en formaliser.

Je m'assois sur un petit muret, qui n'est en réalité rien d'autre que ce qui reste d'un mur, et pose mon épée entre mes jambes. Je reste aux aguets ; je connais chaque son de cette ville, et je remarquerais n'importe quelle sonorité supplémentaire instantanément. J'ouvre la bouteille d'alcool avec mes dents et inspire une bonne goulée d'air avant de verser le liquide sur ma plaie.  
La sensation est alors indescriptible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler avant de parvenir à me contenir. Mes joues brûlent et ma tête tourne. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je verse une nouvelle vague de liquide sur mon bras et me mords les lèvres. Mon bras légèrement nettoyé, je peux à présent voir proprement l'ampleur des dégâts. Et c'est horrible. La blessure et large et profonde, et je sais qu'elle s'infectera sans soins particuliers. Si je le sais, c'est parce que, plus jeune, j'espionnais les soldats de mon père. Un jour, l'un de ceux-ci –un grand brun costaud-, était revenu avec une longue plaie sanglante dans son tibia. Avec l'aide d'autres hommes, Impa l'avait recousu. Avec une véritable aiguille et du fil. Le découragement et l'appréhension s'emparent de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai rien de tout ça, donc…

Soudain, quelque chose a changé dans l'air, et c'est tout sauf discret. Je me lève si vite que j'en oublie ma fiole, qui s'écrase sur le sol et répand tout son contenu sur mes bottes. Je n'y prête aucune attention, concentrée sur un environnement sonore plus lointain. Il y a un nouvel intrus chez moi ce soir. En temps normal, cela ne m'aurait en rien angoissée de la sorte. Jusque là, j'ai toujours réussi à me débarrasser de mes adversaires ; mais je ne suis résolument pas dans une forme optimale, après l'attaque des trois hommes-loups. De toute façon, je ne peux pas esquiver ce combat, je suis là pour ça. Si je me cachais, je ne serais qu'une lâche, et j'aurais tout intérêt à enfin me laisser tuer.

Je tends l'oreille. L'intrus se déplace. Je prie silencieusement pour que ça soit de nouveau un simple homme-loup. Un seul.

Je rajuste une nouvelle fois ma capuche et ma cape, qui est en lambeaux au niveau de mon bras droit, ainsi que ma ceinture, qui vient se repositionner sur mes hanches, aussi bas qu'avant. J'empoigne mon épée. Je suis prête, et je compte bien me lester rapidement de cette nouvelle menace, et alors il faudra bien que je réfléchisse à une façon de me soigner.

A pas de loups, je longe la rue, qui mène directement à la place du marché. Arrivée à l'embouchure, je me presse du mieux que je peux contre le reste de mur, et ose une légère œillade vers la place. Mon cœur se gèle. Il s'agit d'un pillard. Debout devant la fontaine, il semble intrigué et balaie les alentours du regard, à la recherche de l'endroit le plus intéressant à voler. Il est drapé dans une cape beaucoup plus sombre et propre que la mienne, mais qui lui couvre également une partie du visage, et il porte un masque grotesque orné de couleurs chaudes. C'est légèrement effrayant, mais le plus terrifiant, c'est la grande taille de mon invité, sa musculature, et le piteux état de mon bras. Je peste intérieurement.

Le pillard avance de quelques pas, sans se presser. Doucement, il se baisse et se saisit d'un des vieux pavés, aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une fleur. Il le contemple quelques instants puis le repose soigneusement. Je l'entends soupirer. Quel idiot, s'attendait-il à trouver de l'or plein la ville ? Encore un qui a dû se laisser endormir par les grotesques rumeurs à propos des ruines de la cité d'Hyrule.

L'intrus se met à avancer dans ma direction. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux pas fuir, et d'une seconde à l'autre, je serai repérée. Alors autant sortir de mon trou, il faudra bien que la confrontation ait lieux un jour.

Je sors de la rue et pénètre sur la place du marché. Là, je fais face au pillard et braque mon épée sur lui, mais je sens que j'ai du mal à tenir la lame droite ; mes muscles hurlent. Aussitôt, le pillard dégaine son arme. Je réfrène un cri d'horreur : il possède une épée si grande et bien travaillée, que si la mienne avait des jambes, elle prendrait la poudre d'escampette, sous l'effet de la honte. Je ne sais pas où ce voleur a trouvé cette arme, mais c'est une sacrément bonne pioche. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Peu importe, je me place en position de combat et lui signifie d'approcher d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci refusant de bouger, je lance le premier assaut, et ma lame rencontre la sienne dans un puissant bruit métallique.

Nous combattons pendant quelques minutes. Je multiplie les coups, appliquant la technique de l'usure, mais le pillard parvient à tout parer avec facilité. Pire encore, il se déplace dans des mouvements fluides et ordonnés, me forçant à le suivre à travers la place. La fatigue me submerge doucement, par petites touches. Quand nos pas nous entraînent en haut du monticule, je sens ma tête tourner et le sang se remettre à couler de mon bras.

Puis, alors que nous sommes en haut, mon opposant commence enfin à lancer ses propres assauts, précis et violents. Deux fois, il manque de me décapiter d'une traite. La panique me gagne, je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Le masque coloré est à la fois si près, puis si loin… Il se livre à une terrible parade qui va signer mon arrêt de mort si je ne trouve pas une solution.

Malheureusement, je consomme tellement d'énergie à parer les dizaines de coups que le pillard me lance, que je ne fais attention à rien d'autre. Ainsi, je ne remarque pas la pierre en équilibre sur laquelle je pose mon pied en reculant.

La surprise me coupe le souffle, tandis que je roule en bas du talus, laissant chaque débris y aller de sa coupure, jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur le dos, aux pieds des pavés et du vieux bois. Je saigne intensément du bras, mais pas uniquement… Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où vient la douleur, si elle émane de chacun de mes pores… J'ouvre grand les yeux et aperçois la longue silhouette du voleur, debout sur le monticule, devant la lune sereine. Où est mon épée ? Je tente de me relever, mais ma cape est prise dans un pic de bois. Affolée, et tandis que j'entends mon ennemi se rapprocher, je me bats avec le tissu jusqu'à entendre un terrible déchirement. M'en voilà enfin débarrassée, mais il est trop tard, le pillard me surplombe, debout devant moi. Je laisse ma tête choir mais je continue à le fixer. Je veux le voir me tuer, je veux qu'il lise la haine et le venin dans mes yeux.

Mais, étrangement, l'intrus lance son épée à quelques mètres de nous, et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

-Allez vous-en ! je crache.

J'aimerais bien pleurer, mais pas devant lui.

Cependant, il ne m'écoute pas. Et ce qui se produit alors me paralyse de stupeur.

Le pillard rabat sa capuche dans son dos et enlève son masque. Ce n'est pas un pillard. C'est vraiment tout sauf un pillard.

-Zelda ?, souffle-t-il, ses yeux bleus agrandis par l'étonnement.

C'est lui, pas de doute possible. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille hommes. Ces yeux, cette voix, ces cheveux blonds, cette carrure. En trois ans, il n'a pas vraiment changé, et ses traits lumineux me rappellent des souvenirs douloureux. Ces souvenirs laissent rapidement place à la colère.

-Que fais-tu ici, Link ? Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour que tu aies une vie normale… Es-tu satisfait de ce que tu vois ? Hein ? Eh bien sache que c'est mon affaire, mon cas ne te regarde en rien ! Va-t-en !

Avoir crié de la sorte m'a coûté les derniers restes de mon énergie.

-Ne t'agite pas trop, me souffle-t-il. Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir. Maintenant, viens avec moi, je sais qui pourra te soigner.

Je sens l'une de ses mains passer sous mon dos, et l'autre sous mes jambes. Il commencer à me soulever. Je l'arrête tout de suite en martelant son torse de toutes mes forces avec des mouvements désordonnés.

-Lâche moi ! dis-je. Laisse-moi mourir avec Hyrule, je ne souhaite pas mourir ailleurs.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, soutient-il.

Il fronce les sourcils et me contemple, interdit. Je ne sais pas s'il croit vraiment en ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Regarde, Hyrule n'est plus que cendres –ma voix se brise-. Je n'ai pas su la protèger, je ne mérite que de crever ici, à côté de ces affreuses bêtes que je tue toutes les nuits…

Ma voix se brise dans un hoquet douloureux. Je suis en train de pleurer. A chaudes larmes, et bruyamment. Mais je n'ai pas honte, je ne ressens qu'une infinie tristesse, tandis que je regarde mon ami. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça. Quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur l'Ocarina du Temps et l'ai renvoyé dans sa jeunesse, je lui avais souhaité tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Et voilà que tout est devenu encore pire…  
Quand je m'arrête de pleurer, je me rends compte que Link m'a soulevée et je sens qu'il marche, mais je ne sais pas dans quelle direction. Cette pointe de confort et de chaleur ordonne aussitôt à mon corps de se mettre en veille.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Je tombe dans l'inconscience.


	2. Déliée

Bonjour, bonjour !

**Gorgoth :** Merci merci ! Je poste donc le chapitre 2 pour toi, que je n'avais pas posté par flemme... (oui j'ai honte).

Bon, ce chapitre contient les fameuses explications, ou du moins, un début d'explications, car il reste toujours des zones d'ombres, que je n'oublie pas pour autant. Ca ressemble à un scénario bateau, mais croyez moi, ça ne le restera pas.

J'ai l'intention d'exploiter ma Dark Zelda à fond, et elle n'a enore rien vu :-)

J'espère que cette lecture vous sera agréable, même si les explications, c'est pas toujours riche en action.

A bientôt, tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Déliée.**

* * *

Quand je reprends connaissance, je me sens tellement mal que toutes mes pensées, qui s'étaient jusque là mutées en une suite de fragments de rêves désagréables, semblent s'être évaporées, pour ne laisser place qu'à une douleur extraordinaire. Cependant, celle-ci n'est plus exactement la même. Mon bras me lance beaucoup moins, mais je ressens à présent une nausée écrasante qui me noue les entrailles et pousse mon cœur au bord de mes lèvres. Chaque inspiration me donne l'impression de remuer mon corps tout entier, et me coûte un effort de volonté incroyable. Un spasme violent me foudroie.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Mon corps me hurle de l'écouter, et ce qu'il réclame en cette seconde, c'est de se purifier et de respirer un peu d'air frais.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, ne laissant pas le temps à ma vue de s'ajuster à la luminosité de la pièce, et me précipite hors du lit à une vitesse folle. Mais quand mes pieds foulent le sol frais, mes jambes ne répondent pas, et je manque de m'écrouler. Je me rattrape des deux mains sur le lit, refusant de ne pas réussir à me contrôler, et me soulève en tremblotant, comme un petit vieillard impatient. Un nouveau spasme, plus fort, me traverse alors. Par réflexe, je porte une main à mes lèvres. Mais rien ne s'en échappe, j'ai seulement atteint un nouveau degré de douleur.

Je perçois aussitôt du mouvement dans la pièce, et voit du coin de l'œil Link se lever de son siège et s'approcher de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui, esquisse un sourire que j'imagine cadavérique et faussement rassurant, et tends la paume de mon bras valide vers lui, lui intimant de ne pas s'approcher.

-Je vais bien, je mens, tout en me hissant au cadre du lit.

Je me sens pitoyable.

Link se stoppe dans son élan, mais je le sens hésitant, au vu du regard peu convaincu qu'il me jette presque froidement. Il ne plaisante pas, et je sais que mon état l'inquiète vraiment, ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer.

-Je vais juste aller prendre l'air un instant, lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il hausse les épaules tandis que je me dirige vers une petite porte marron, que je suppose être la porte d'entrée. Derrière moi, Link ne retourne pas s'asseoir. Il va me suivre, je le sais ; je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Je ressens un nouveau spasme, qui m'arrache presque une larme. Il faut que je sorte ; je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Je pousse la porte, hagarde, et me retrouve nez à nez avec la nuit. La caresse de l'air frais nocturne sur mes joues est agréable, mais n'améliore pas mon état.

Je fais quelques pas sur un sol touffu, sans faire attention à mon environnement, marchant à l'aveuglette telle une somnambule sans objectif. Je ne sais pas où je suis. A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à y penser, je ne parviens pas à analyser ce qui m'entoure, mais je sais que Link n'a pu m'emmener que dans un endroit sûr. Je ne suis plus dans mes ruines habituelles.

J'ai vécu toute l'année en pleine nuit, je sais en reconnaître n'importe quelle phase rien qu'à l'odeur, la luminosité ou la température. Et ce que je sens, c'est que nous sommes au début de la nuit, il doit être onze heures au maximum. J'ai donc dormi au moins une journée. L'information est acceptable, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va me sauver ce soir. Je m'arrête de marcher. Après tout, cela ne sert à rien, je me déplace comme un chiot et cela ne m'aide pas à respirer.

Comme je m'en doutais, l'un de ces spasmes réguliers vient me gifler et je m'écroule dans les herbes hautes. La migraine qui martèle ma tête est si forte que je croirais presque que tout va éclater d'un instant à un autre. J'essaye d'avaler de grosses goulées d'air, mais quelque chose semble bloqué, et j'émets à chaque tentative un grondement sourd qui provoque et nourrit en moi une sensation de panique graduelle. Je pose mes deux mains à plat sur le sol et laisse retomber ma tête entre mes bras.

Le frais s'est transformé en ce froid insupportable que je connais bien, et je sens mes jambes particulièrement à nu. Où sont passés mes collants…

Un nouveau spasme survient, me forçant à tout rendre. Mais mon estomac est vide, et je ne parviens qu'à cracher un mince filet de bile. Dès cet instant, les spasmes se multiplient, produisant une rafale destructrice, comme s'ils mettaient mon corps au défi de faire sortir quelque chose. Je me contracte et me noie dans la douleur. Hélas, il n'y a toujours rien, et quand les horribles contractions musculaires s'arrêtent, je m'écroule sur le côté en gémissant. Je reprends mon souffle, comme si j'avais passé une centaine d'année en apnée totale, et me redresse, assise sur mes jambes, entre les herbes hautes.

Link pose un genou à côté de moi. Il a l'air très sérieux, du moins c'est ce que je suppose, tant j'ai l'impression que ma tête oscille. Encore une fois, il me voit dans une situation délicate et honteuse. Je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'on me laisse seule me débattre avec moi-même. Je ne suis plus une princesse pleurnicharde, j'en ai déjà vu d'autres, et je ne suis toujours pas morte.

-Link, laisse-moi seule s'il te…

Il me coupe aussitôt, saisissant mon poignet valide, qui s'apprêtait à lui faire un geste approximatif qui aurait pu aussi bien vouloir dire « Je me débrouille bien seule » que « Va-t-en loin d'ici ».

-Non je ne te laisse pas. Arrête de refuser mon aide. De toute façon, Saria m'avait dit que tu agirais comme ça. Je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait raison à ce point.

Saria ? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant. Je sens les spasmes revenir au galop, alors pourvu qu'il se dépêche simplement de s'en aller…

Link me fixe un instant en fronçant les sourcils, puis ouvre son autre main à plat devant moi. Il y a quelque chose sur sa paume. J'observe l'objet en silence. C'est une sorte de petite bille verte irrégulière et qui ne me dit absolument rien. Que souhaite-t-il faire avec ça ? Je doute qu'il veuille planter un arbre en cet instant.

-C'est une pilule médicinale. C'est le docteur Zo qui les fabrique. Ca calme toutes sortes de douleurs, même les plus affreuses nausées. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, et il a aussi précisé qu'il était indispensable que tu en prennes une à ton réveil. Avale-la, ça passe tout seul, pas besoin de liquide.

Je le regarde, interdite. Il veut que j'avale « ça » ? Hors de question, si j'avais une règle numéro un, elle serait énoncée ainsi : « ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même », et si j'avais goûté à tout ce que j'avais trouvé de rond et de vert, dans les cendres d'Hyrule, j'aurais déjà trépassé à l'heure qu'il est. De plus, qui est le docteur Zo ? Tous les docteurs ou guérisseurs que je connais ont disparu en même temps que les murs de la ville.

-Non merci, je réponds en évitant son regard transperçant.

Il me secoue légèrement le poignet, comme si ça allait me remettre les idées en place. Il referme sa main sur la bille médicinale et me touche le menton du doigt, pour m'intimer de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Zelda, dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question. Les hommes-loups ont les griffes et le sang pleins de venin. Il est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur. Si tu ne prends pas la pilule, tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

-Ecoute Link, je me suis déjà faite griffer par un homme-loup, et il est vrai que j'ai eu quelques nausées après, mais j'ai toujours laissé le temps agir, et au bout de deux ou trois jours, au pire, j'étais de nouveau en état.

C'est tout à fait véridique, mais j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il ne s'agissait que de toutes petites griffures. Je ne crois pas avoir pu berner Link, car il secoue la tête doucement.

-Cette fois tu ne t'es pas faite griffée : tu es complètement tailladée. La bête a mis ton bras en lambeau.

Mon sang se glace, et je n'ose pas tâter mon bras blessé pour juger de l'état actuel de la chose. Je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux rien savoir, qu'on me laisse en paix ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer à la fois sur ma douleur, et sur une discussion censée. Soudain, Link m'exaspère.

-Link, tu es rentré, c'est formidable, vraiment. Mais tu ne sais rien de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup changé. Je peux très bien supporter ça, et je n'ai pas besoin de ton remède miracle. Tu diras ça au docteur Zo.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles, sachant que j'avais toujours secrètement espéré que Link allait revenir un jour, même si c'était également ma pire crainte. Mais à présent, c'est comme si nous ne nous comprenions plus. Pour appuyer mes paroles, je dégage mon poignet de son emprise, et appuie ma main gauche sur le sol, pour prendre de l'impulsion et me relever. Malheureusement, quelque chose m'en empêche.

Link s'est placé derrière moi, et d'une poigne puissante, il bloque mes deux bras contre ma poitrine, en évitant soigneusement d'appuyer sur ma blessure, cependant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? je tente de hurler, mais ma voix ne sort qu'en un maigre chuchotement affolé.

Tout se passe à une vitesse incroyable. Derrière moi, je sens le torse chaud de Link contre mon dos, et il me serre d'une telle façon que je ne peux plus bouger d'un centimètre. J'ai encore plus de mal à respirer, mais tout cela empire davantage quand, de son deuxième bras, Link me bouche le nez. La surprise est totale, mais est rapidement remplacée par l'envie pressante de survivre. Je tente de me débattre comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais toutes mes gesticulations sont amorties par son corps.

La tête me tourne. Ne voyant plus aucune solution, j'ouvre la bouche en grand et tente d'inspirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Mais là encore, quelque chose m'en empêche, et à l'instant même où la pression sur mes bras retombe, je sens les doigts agiles de Link engouffrer quelque chose dans ma bouche, sans que mon nez soit relâché. Je sens alors un affreux goût d'herbes marinées infect sur ma langue, mais mon instinct de survie me pousse à respirer malgré ça. Des larmes tièdes coulent sur mes joues. De mes bras, je tente de repousser ceux de Link, mais c'est comme escrimer l'eau d'un lac. La boule de plante me gêne pour inspirer l'air, et au bout de dix longues secondes, je rends les armes et l'ingurgite dans un effort douloureux. Link relâche alors son étreinte, et me laisse retomber inerte, comme une feuille d'automne. Une main crispée sur mon bras blessé, l'autre autour d'une touffe d'herbe, je reprends ma respiration, la bouche pâteuse et emplie d'un arrière-goût immonde. J'ouvre un œil, épuisée, et trouve Link accroupi devant moi, me tendant une main salvatrice.

Du regard, je lui demande une minute. Il hoche la tête et me sonde calmement de ses yeux océan.

-Désolé pour ton bras, et désolé pour cette méthode barbare, mais j'avais promis au docteur et à Saria de te faire prendre ce remède. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup changé, mais laisser mourir mes amis n'est toujours pas dans mes habitudes.

Ses paroles parviennent presque à me toucher, et c'est alors que je m'aperçois que mes spasmes ont cessé, et que la nausée a baissé d'un cran hautement significatif. Je respire déjà mieux, et de façon beaucoup plus fluide. Je me sens alors pleine de honte.

Je me relève doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Link, puis saisit sa main. Il m'aide à me mettre debout en me soulevant presque du sol, et passe son bras sous mes aisselles. Je clopine à ses côtés. Nous pénétrons dans une petite maison dont je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer les détails.

Je me recouche sans un bruit dans le seul lit de la pièce : un lit inconnu qui semble être le mien. Je lisse la chemise de nuit blanche dont on m'a affublée, bien trop petite pour moi –elle ne possède pas de manches, mais le bas de la chemise atteint à peine la moitié de mes cuisses-, puis me tourne et me roule en boule, du côté opposé à celui où Link est assis. Malgré ça, je sens son regard me transpercer, et je prie les déesses de me faire trouver le sommeil rapidement… et de garder mon ami en vie le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveaux, ma vision est troublée par une luminosité accrue : le jour. Je plisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'être parfaitement réveillée. Comme si j'y avais pensé toute la nuit, mon regard se tourne aussitôt vers mon bras, dont les éclaboussures de sang ont été soigneusement nettoyées. Je peux voir ma blessure très clairement : formant une large entaille verticale, sur laquelle zigzague la marque du fil sombre, elle me fait penser à la bouche d'un cadavre, comme ceux des rares assaillants d'Hyrule, que nous brûlions sur le grand bûcher. De l'index, je touche la plaie, et me mords la lèvre en étouffant un cri aigu.

Le coude contre l'embrasure de la porte, dos à moi, Link discute avec quelqu'un. Il se retourne aussitôt, comme s'il avait entendu mes si minces bribes de cri chuchotées. Son visage se fend d'un sourire léger : je fais certainement moins pitié à voir. Il entre dans la salle et vient se poster près de mon lit. Deux personnes le suivent, aussi petites que des enfants. Je sais que je fais face à des Kokiris –Link m'en a tellement parlé-, et le visage de l'un des deux revient instantanément dans mon esprit. Il s'agit de Saria, que je reconnaitrai toujours grâce à ses cheveux verts et à sa sérénité troublante.

-Zelda, annonce Link, je te présente Saria, et voici le docteur Zo.

J'examine le deuxième Kokiri, petit personnage grotesque, en essayant de ne pas paraître grossière. Il porte une longue blouse verte qui traine sur le sol, et de petites lunettes triangulaires qui lui laissent des marques sur les joues à chaque fois qu'il les remonte. Il me fixe d'un œil accusateur.

-Une semaine de repos et ça ira, princesse. Pas d'efforts, pas de … « combats d'épée », crache-t-il en jetant à Link un regard accusateur.

« Princesse ». Le mot résonne en moi comme une promesse lointaine, bafouée et douloureuse. Je sens une bouffée de mélancolie me retourner le cœur. Le comprenant, Saria accorde un coup de coude discret à son compère Kokiri, qui redresse ses lunettes en toussotant.

-Comment te sens-tu, Zelda ? me demande Saria, en posant sa petite main fraîche sur la mienne. Bienvenue au village des Kokiris.

J'ai honte de ne pas être aussi propre et avenante qu'elle, aussi, je me sens rougir légèrement.

-Je vais bien, je vous remercie tous pour les soins que vous m'avez apportés. Je…

Mais je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Je baisse les yeux sur les draps blancs, intimidée par les trois paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant de monde. Et soudain, je comprends quelque chose. Je vais devoir parler. Tout raconter. J'en ai une légère sueur froide, mais je tente de déglutir pour me redonner une contenance.

-Zo, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ? demande Saria.

Et je sais que l'heure des interrogations a sonné. Le docteur Zo me jette un regard sévère à travers ses lunettes en triangle, et me lance un dernier rappel. J'aimerais qu'il reste, et que je n'aie pas à parler.

-Une semaine de repos, pas un jour de moins. Ca fait sept jours, pas cinq ni six, mais bien huit si tu veux. (il se tourne alors vers Link) Je suppose que tu te chargeras de veiller à ce qu'elle respecte ça, n'est-ce pas Link.

Sur cette grosse insinuation qui me met profondément mal à l'aise au souvenir de cette nuit, il quitte la maisonnette en sautillant. Pendant ce temps-là, Saria a tiré une petite chaise jusqu'au lit et s'y assoit avec délicatesse. Link reprend sa place sur son fauteuil, et tous deux attendent une réaction de ma part. Je m'agite sur le matelas.

-Tu es chez moi, dit Saria en montrant la pièce des mains pour détendre l'atmosphère. On t'a descendu le lit de Link car tu n'es définitivement pas du même gabarit que moi. Tu aimes la déco ?

-C'est un endroit très agréable, dis-je avec sérieux. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir recueillie.

Je rajoute aussitôt un sourire à mes lèvres, comme si la bonne tenue en société venait de me revenir. Mais, fatiguée de la pression que je me mets toute seule, je lâche un grand soupir, et croise mes doigts.

-Y'a-t-il des choses en particulier que vous aimeriez savoir ? je demande tout bas.

Saria se lève et fait quelques pas à travers la pièce, l'air grave. Son regard jauge Link puis revient à moi.

-Tu sais, ces temps-ci ont été durs pour tout le monde. D'abord, il y a trois ans, voilà que Link quitte Hyrule sans prévenir personne.

J'aperçois mon ami se dandiner sur son siège, profondément mal à l'aise. J'ai moi aussi très mal vécu son départ, même si j'avais jusque là tenté de ne pas trop me lier d'amitié avec lui. Il a dès le début aimé rester avec moi, même si toujours veillé à essayer d'être la plus ennuyante possible. Puis, je me suis habituée à son absence, et j'ai compris que c'était peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il recommence sa deuxième vie ailleurs.

-Deux ans plus tard, continue Sara, c'est-à-dire il y a seulement un an… Eh bien… Hyrule… Je veux dire, c'est si récent, c'est encore douloureux, je ne voudrais pas insister, tu le sais…

-Deux ans plus tard, la cité d'Hyrule disparait. N'ayez pas peur, c'est cicatrisé, vous savez, dis-je en hochant la tête avec conviction, le regard droit.

Je mens.

-Oui, reprend Saria en retrouvant son calme habituel. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est que du jour au lendemain, tous les hyliens ont disparu d'Hyrule, ne laissant que des cendres et des ruines. Et un beau jour, Link revient, avec dans ses bras une jeune femme à moitié morte. Zelda, je ne te savais pas en vie, tu peux me croire, sinon je serais venue te prêter main forte bien avant.

Je lui souris sans me forcer, cette fois.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Merci. C'est pourquoi, nous aimerions naturellement savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il est vrai que nous, Kokiris, vivons dans notre coin sans aide extérieure, mais Hyrule est déséquilibré sans les hyliens. De nombreuses théories circulent chez les Zoras et les Gorons, mais elles n'ont pas de sens.

Elle me toise avec un regard empli d'une profonde tristesse mêlée à une curiosité bienveillante. D'une main, elle titille l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de goutelette verte.

Je respire un grand coup, et croise une seconde les yeux de Link, qui se teintent d'une expression indéchiffrable.

-Eh bien, dis-je. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Un jour, sans prévenir, Ganondorf et ses armées ont attaqué la cité d'Hyrule, pour des raisons que je ne connais pas. A vrai dire, même s'ils avaient prévenu, l'armée d'Hyrule n'aurait pas pu tenir tête à autant d'hommes.

-Ganondorf ? demandent Saria et Link à l'unisson.

Le choc me fait manquer un battement. Suis-je bête, bien sûr qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce nom. Lorsque j'ai remonté le temps avec l'Ocarina, je suis la seule à avoir gardé conscience des évènements passés, je le sais, pourtant. Cependant, s'ils savaient qui est réellement cette créature démoniaque… La fureur me fait serrer les poings. S'ils savaient le mal qu'il nous a tous fait ! Ganondorf ne mérite pas leur ignorance à propos de son identité, mais la haine que je ressens pour lui compense bien celle que tout Hyrule pourrait avoir pour lui. Saria pose aussitôt sa main sur les miennes, et le contact me calme sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi.

-C'est un homme détestable, une vraie menace pour tout ceux qui croisent son chemin.

Dans le regard de Link, je décèle un profond interêt, et, assis à l'extrême bord de son fauteuil, il semble penché vers moi pour mieux entendre.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? me questionne Saria.

-Il a envahi, avec son armée, chaque endroit habité dans le village et dans le château. Ils ont tout détruit, pillé et brûlé. Et ont chargé tous les Hyliens vivants qu'ils trouvaient sur des chariots. Je voyais tout par la fenêtre du château, avant qu'ils ne s'y attaquent aussi. Mais je n'ai pas tout vu, je… je me suis cachée. (je me justifie aussitôt) Impa, ma nourrice, m'a prise par le bras et m'a conduite à travers un dédale de couloirs et de galeries. Il fallait également éviter les hommes de Ganondorf. J'étais terrorisée. Puis elle m'a poussée dans un tunnel et m'a ordonné d'y entrer, et de protéger son amie, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je me trouvais dans une fontaine des fées, et la fée, inquiète, m'a dit « Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi » alors je suis restée, je pensais vraiment qu'Impa voulait que je veille sur son amie, mais… elle voulait simplement que je reste en vie, et … et quand je suis sortie…

Ma gorge se noue. J'ai trop parlé. Mais me confier à quelqu'un de confiance me donne l'impression de me soulager de quelques kilogrammes d'angoisse. Cela dit, je me sens légèrement souillée. Pendant un an, je n'ai fait que me parler à moi-même, ou hurler des insultes à des monstres insensibles, et voici que je résume ma situation et le drame de ma vie en une simple tirade mélodramatique.

Saria ne me presse pas, mais je sais qu'elle attend que je reprenne.

-Quand je suis sortie, il était trop tard, tout brûlait, tout s'écroulait. C'était épouvantable. Tout avait disparu à une telle vitesse ! A terre, certaines personnes hurlaient de douleur, ou pleuraient. Mais a part ça, plus aucun signe de vie. J'ai essayé de rattraper Ganondorf. Malheureusement, quand je suis arrivée dans la plaine d'Hyrule, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le silence.

Du bruit me coupe dans ma tirade. Link s'est levé en trombe, et le voilà qui quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. La culpabilité s'abat soudain sur moi. J'en étais sûre, je savais qu'il m'en voudrait de ne pas avoir su protéger Hyrule. Mais j'étais si faible et insouciante à ce moment-là ! Je ne pensais pas que Ganondorf était encore en vie. Sinon je me serais entraînée depuis le début. Je l'aurais défié et je me serais battue jusqu'à la mort, je le jure. Je me sens tellement idiote que j'ai de nouveau du mal à respirer, et mes joues s'enflamment.

-Chut, me souffle Saria en me couvant d'un regard amical. Sais-tu pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Eh bien j'ai ma petite idée, mais je préfère que tu le lui demandes toi. Mais sache que ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il est en colère contre toi. Laisse-le réfléchir un peu. Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain en attendant ? Je pense que nous t'avons assez sollicitée pour aujourd'hui.

Elle me jette un clin d'œil enfantin loin de l'image adulte qu'elle avait gardée jusqu'à maintenant. Je hoche la tête tout en luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer. Je me suis déjà permis une faiblesse en pleurant devant Link, je ne dois pas me laisser aller de nouveau.

Ce n'est pas ce que ferait la nouvelle Zelda.


	3. Noyée

Bonjour !

Voici une version modifiée du chapitre 3. Quelques détails changent, c'est plus précis, plus détaillé. Ca me plait plus ! Voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Noyée.**

Je regarde mon reflet fixement dans le miroir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un homme-loup prêt à bondir sur moi.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu à quoi je ressemble ? Est-ce bien moi ? Une peur lointaine me tord les entrailles en sourdine. Alors que mon apparence ne m'avait jamais inquiétée jusqu'ici, la vérité me fait soudainement frissonner.  
Après un bon bain préparé par Saria, je me sens enfin parfaitement propre, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais malgré ça, je suis tétanisée. J'ai beaucoup maigri, et même si je ne suis pas squelettique, mon corps est bien plus anguleux qu'avant. Mais également plus ferme. Mes jambes ont gardé leur finesse naturelle, mais le galbe est différent, et à chaque mouvement, alors que je me tourne et me retourne devant la glace avec incrédulité, j'aperçois légèrement mes muscles se tendre sous ma peau. Même ma poitrine, autrefois ronde et tendre, a perdu du volume, et se tient à présent fermement sur mon buste. Mes cheveux, beaucoup plus longs, semblent animés d'une vie propre, plus sauvage que jadis. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis juste interloquée par ce reflet inconnu que je n'arrive pas à assimiler comme mien.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits et m'enroule dans la serviette (trop petite) offerte par Saria. Je penche la tête hors du paravent et cherche mon hôtesse du regard. Je trouve la Kokiri assise sur une chaise en bois sombre, absorbée dans la lecture d'un livre.

- Euh... dis-je pour attirer son attention.

Saria relève aussitôt la tête de son ouvrage et un sourire rayonnant s'affiche sur son visage. Sa présence est toujours rassurante, je commence à m'en rendre compte.

- Tu as terminé ? me demande-t-elle. Tu te sens mieux ?

Je réfléchis, comme si la question était cruciale et qu'elle nécessitait une réelle sincérité. Est-ce que je me sens mieux ? Je réalise que ce moment d'hygiène m'a réellement revigorée. J'essaye de me focaliser là-dessus pour oublier mon malaise.

- Oui, je me sens bien.  
Je dis ça en toute franchise et cela semble convenir à Saria. Elle se lève de son siège.

- Où sont mes vêtements ? je lui demande, légèrement dégoûtée à l'idée de remettre mes lambeaux terreux.

- A la poubelle, me répond naturellement la Kokiri en posant son livre ouvert sur la chaise.

- Qu... ? je commence.

- Je vais t'en donner de nouveaux. N'importe quelle femme a le droit d'être vêtue correctement... princesse ou non !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se saisit d'une grosse pile de tissu brun foncé, sur une table voisine.

- Tiens, mets ça.  
Elle me fourre la pile en équilibre dans la main qui ne tient pas la serviette et me pousse maternellement derrière le paravent. Je termine de me sécher le corps –j'abandonne l'idée d'en faire de même avec mes longs cheveux-, et déplie les vêtements pour découvrir tout d'abord une chemise blanche aérienne et une longue tunique brune qui devrait m'arriver un peu au-dessus des genoux. Il y a également des sous-vêtements neufs, une paire d'épais collants blancs, des mitaines et une ceinture noire. Emerveillée, je m'habille de chacun des éléments et découvre avec étonnement qu'ils sont parfaitement à ma taille. La tunique semble confectionnée dans une matière entre le cuir et le tissu, plus légère aux articulations. La ceinture, quant à elle, est assez resserrée pour que je puisse y glisser mes dagues sans craindre de les perdre. Ma tenue est bien accordée et semble très résistante, même si je ne saurais nommer cette matière hybride qui compose ma tunique.

Je sors de derrière le paravent et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à Saria tout en l'interpellant.

- C'est incroyable ! Tout est à ma taille.

- C'est normal, dit Saria, ayant repris sa lecture. Tout a été fait sur mesure. Par la femme de Zo et ses deux filles, si tu veux tout savoir !

- Mais comment ... ?

- Elles sont venues prendre tes mensurations pendant que tu dormais. Une tenue de ce genre, surtout pour une créature de ta taille, aurait dû prendre des jours à confectionner. Mais nos couturières ont travaillé sans relâche, oubliant même le sommeil, et voilà le résultat ! Ca te plait ?

- C'est absolument parfait ! Je suis sûre que ce sera très pratique pour combattre !

Le sourire de Saria se perd dans le néant. J'ai sorti ça sans réellement réfléchir, mais je pense chacun de mes mots. Je suppose que l'idée de me voir combattre à nouveau n'enchante pas vraiment la Kokiri. Mais que voudrait-elle ? Que j'aille jouer à la princesse dans une contrée lointaine ? Je n'ai plus d'autre fonction que de combattre. Si elle avait voulu que je reste sage, elle aurait dû demander à ce que l'on me fabrique une robe agrémentée de rubans grotesques, comme il m'arrivait de porter autrefois.  
Saria pousse un soupir à peine perceptible et se lève de nouveau. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se remette à sourire. Elle s'empare alors de quelque chose sur la table et m'apporte sa trouvaille.  
- Il y a aussi une cape, annonce-t-elle en me tendant une longue étoffe de tissus. Et des bottes. Ah ! Et une petite besace, pour tes affaires. La cape possède une capuche, regarde ! Pour ne pas que tu aies froid.  
Soudain euphorique, je m'habille de la cape et des bottes et fais quelques pas à travers la chambre. Je me sens bien ! Je tournoie comme une enfant pour soulever ma cape, et j'ai presque envie de rire aux éclats. Je me sens tellement plus digne, habillée ainsi.

- Merci beaucoup.

Saria hoche la tête en souriant.

- Bien, dit-elle. Il y a des fruits et du pain sur la table de nuit. Tu peux aller te dégourdir les jambes, mais le docteur Zo a été catégorique : tu dois te reposer. Ta chemise de nuit est pliée sur le lit. Je crois que c'est tout...

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire, je te laisse te débrouiller. Fais comme chez toi !

Avant de disparaitre, elle me jette un dernier regard pétillant.

- Si tu cherches Link, il est au fond du village, derrière le grand chêne.

* * *

Dehors, certains Kokiris jardinent, d'autre jouent à se courir après, et d'autres encore, simplement, attendent que le temps passe, assis devant leur maisonnette. Ils n'ont cependant pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

Il y en a qui me dévisagent ou m'examinent de haut en bas. Mais la majorité des Kokiris se contente de me jeter des petits regards inquiets ou juste curieux, tout en continuant leurs activités. Savent-ils qui je suis ? Que pensent-ils de moi ? Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas de mal à trouver le chêne que m'a indiqué Saria. Je sais reconnaître certains arbres communs, et celui-ci est clairement isolé par rapport au reste du village, ce qui me facilite la tâche. Les voix des Kokiris sont plus atténuées ici et il y fait très clair. Je suppose que cela doit être un lieu de recueillement ou de repos très prisé des Kokiris.

Mon ami est assis au pied du chêne, derrière celui-ci. Je m'approche de lui, le cœur noué, ne sachant exactement quoi attendre de la conversation que nous allons avoir. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut encore ? Mes craintes se confirment quand, alors qu'il m'aperçoit, Link tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et pose son menton dans sa paume, visiblement énervé. J'ai l'impression de recevoir une rafale d'air glacé en plein visage.

Dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'enfuir de honte, je m'assois près de lui et passe mes bras autour de mes genoux, pour me forcer à ne pas trop m'agiter. Je n'ose pas rompre le silence, je n'ose rien faire. J'écoute la respiration rapide du garçon, et oscille doucement d'avant en arrière. Les cris et les rires des Kokiris nous parviennent en sourdine. L'ambiance est étrange, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Au bout de trois interminables minutes pendant lesquelles j'ose à peine respirer, Link se décide enfin à parler.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? marmonne-t-il.

Je suis abasourdie.

- Quoi ? je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler.

Link tourne son regard vers moi, et ses yeux océan sont agités d'une tristesse tellement palpable que j'ai du mal à la supporter.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? répète-t-il.

Je reste muette de surprise.

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir, il y a trois ans, me dit-il. Mais je sentais que c'était ce que je devais faire. Il fallait que je me retrouve seul avec moi-même. J'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec toi, crois moi. Si j'avais su que... Je... Rhaaa... Et dire que j'ai failli te tuer l'autre soir…

Il s'emmêle les pinceaux et secoue la tête, tandis que je suis mortifiée par la situation. Comme ose-t-il s'en vouloir ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Moi qui voulais tellement lui éviter de voir à nouveau Hyrule saccagé. Toute la culpabilité me revient de droit. Son seul tort est d'être revenu à Hyrule.

Je me lève aussitôt avec colère, et me mets à faire de grands gestes.

- Eh bien tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais revenir ! je hurle comme un chat en colère. C'est de ma faute si Hyrule est en cendres. Mon rôle était de protéger mon royaume, mais je n'étais alors qu'une petite crétine inutile, et je n'ai rien su faire. Tu parles d'une princesse !

Je bouillonne de fureur contre moi-même. Je sens mon visage s'enflammer. Le grand chêne me toise en silence.

- Tout est de ma faute. Je le sais ; tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai rien su appréhender. Quand j'ai enfin réalisé, tout était fini. C'était trop tard ! Il n'y a plus rien, plus personne ! Ce royaume est mort, et j'aurais dû mourir avec.

Mon corps réclame de laisser sortir les larmes, mais cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à contrôler ce mécanisme. Link me fixe, interdit, les poings serrés. Nous sommes tous deux dans un état tel que nous ne savons plus comment réagir. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, dans un équilibre instable d'émotions contradictoires. Link me fixe, tandis que j'ose à peine poser mes yeux sur lui.

- Link, tu dois partir d'ici, dis-je alors. Il n'y a plus rien à attendre d'Hyrule. Je n'ai su protéger ni mon royaume, ni toi. Tout est terminé.

Link se lève à son tour.

- Zelda, tu te trompes ! Si je suis parti il y a deux ans, ce n'était pas pour fuir Hyrule. J'aime cet endroit plus que tout. Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps, mon esprit est confus. Il y a quelque chose qui manque en moi... M'être éloigné d'Hyrule ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, finalement. Je regrette tout ce qui est arrivé pendant mon absence. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu éviter ce malheur, mais au moins, j'aurais tenté quelque chose !

Il se passe une main sur le front, et je me glace à l'idée que, en mentionnant des « choses qui manquent en lui », il fasse mention de sa « vie antérieure » et de ses souvenirs perdus. Malheureusement, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas. Je me sens tellement coupable de sa tristesse. Ce n'est pas juste. Pas juste que d'autres aient à payer pour mes erreurs.

- Mais maintenant que je suis revenu, reprend Link, peu importe ce qu'il reste, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner Hyrule.

Quel idiot.

- Eh bien tu as tort ! je grogne.

- Tort ? répète mon ami.

Il semble reprendre un peu de vigueur, les yeux pointés sur moi, les sourcils commençant à se froncer.

- Je suis bien content d'être rentré à temps pour éviter que tu ne te vides de ton sang !

- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ça, mais jusque-là, je me suis toujours débrouillée seule !

Il semble outré, et je me sens soudain stupide de l'avoir mis en colère.

- Zelda, dit-il.  
Je ne réponds pas.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il était temps qu'on mette un terme à tout ça ?

- « Tout ça » ?

-Oui, tout ça, toute cette mascarade ! Protéger un château fantôme contre des créatures abjectes ! Ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites mieux que ça ?

Je reste interdite, la bouche entrouverte. J'ai envie de répliquer que tout cela n'a jamais rien eu d'une mascarade, mais mon corps refuse de le formuler. Je sens une boule énorme se former dans ma gorge, et mon cœur s'affole. Etait-ce réellement inutile ? Je me refuse catégoriquement de penser à cette possibilité. Mon esprit se ferme automatiquement tandis que je me sens devenir folle. La bonne humeur que Saria m'avait communiquée est définitivement envolée.

La tension est trop forte. J'ai envie de courir. Il faut que je m'en aille. Mais où ? Retourner au château ne servirait à rien. A la nuit tombée, je me ferais chasser comme un vulgaire insecte.

Link attends ma réaction, à la fois déterminé et gêné. Je ne veux plus rencontrer son regard.

Résolue, je m'enfuis du chêne, passe devant des Kokiris surpris, et retourne me calfeutrer dans la maison de Saria, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit sur terre qui m'appartienne. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements, je me roule en boule sur le lit et laisse ma respiration se calmer. Cela prend bien dix minutes. J'ai envie de pousser un cri, mais je me contente d'attendre le sommeil en serrant les dents, priant pour que personne n'ait l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre, sans quoi je n'arriverai pas à me forcer à être aimable.

* * *

Je me réveille un peu avant l'aube, ankylosée, une douleur muette dans le bras. Je fouille la chambre du regard avec appréhension. Ouf ! Il n'y a personne. Ni Saria, ni le Docteur Zo, et surtout pas Link. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je m'accorde une petite heure pour réfléchir et discuter avec moi-même.

Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : partir. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais hors d'Hyrule, c'est certain. Le retour de Link m'a ramenée à la surface : il est devenu inutile de jouer les gardiennes du néant. Il ne reste rien de la cité d'Hyrule, pas même sa princesse. Ce n'est pas un lieux que je dois défendre, mais ses habitants. Et ceux-ci n'existent plus.

Hyrule n'existe plus.

Cette affirmation me tire d'abord un torrent de tristesse, mais rapidement, je parviens à la formuler dans mon esprit avec gravité. Je me la répète encore et encore pour parvenir à la maitriser. Hyrule n'existe plus, Hyrule n'existe plus.

Certes, j'ai peut-être évité à ces ruines de ne pas se faire infester d'hommes-loups, mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne pardonnera pas mes erreurs.

Que va devenir Link ? Je n'en sais rien, mais tant qu'il sera avec moi, il n'attirera que le malheur sur lui-même, et ne sera pas en sécurité. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il quitte de nouveau Hyrule et aille mener une vie plus heureuse dans un royaume plein de prospérité.

Quelle que soit ma décision, il me faut des armes ; même si l'idée d'aller chercher les miennes dans mes ruines ne m'enchante pas, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Voyager seule est déjà dangereux, mais voyager sans armes est simplement suicidaire.

Je me lève sans bruit et mange une pomme rapidement, sans réellement la savourer. Je fourre les restes des fruits et du pain qu'il me reste dans ma besace, et quitte la maisonnette à pas feutrés. Link ne monte pas la garde devant la maison de Saria, comme je l'avais redouté. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de supporter une nouvelle confrontation avec lui.

Dehors, il n'y a encore personne. Les lueurs rouges du Soleil percent au-dessus des arbres. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête, par réflexe automatique de fugitive, et cours à pas lestes vers la sortie du village. L'air est froid et empli de buée, et le silence glacé donne à l'atmosphère un air oppressant. Des oiseaux chantent, perchés dans les arbres.

Je me déplace à allure modérée, et au bout d'une demi-heure, j'arrive à la plaine d'Hyrule, celle qui rayonnait autrefois des chariots colorés des marchands itinérants. Le Soleil est là, mais il est très rapidement camouflé par de gros nuages bas et lourds. Le paysage est triste et sans vie, les collines semblent grises et sèches et les arbres ne poussent plus pour personne. Même si je m'étais attendu à voir cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mélancolique.

Je m'élance vers la cité sans tarder, pour arrêter de penser, à allure moyenne, pour ne pas avoir à m'arrêter. Quand je sens la fatigue me gagner, je ralentis légèrement, ou me mets complètement à marcher, mais jamais longtemps.

En milieu d'après-midi, j'arrive aux portes de la cité. Cela me fait drôle d'apercevoir l'endroit en plein jour. C'est presque irréel, et la misère apparait comme décuplée. Il n'y a aucun rôdeur en journée, c'est pour ça que j'avais pris le rythme contraire consistant à dormir le jour et vivre la nuit. Cependant, je me sens mal, par automatisme, et reste aux aguets. J'ai envie de prendre une dague en main, mais je ne rencontre que le vide. La raison de mon retour me revient soudainement en tête.

Je n'ai pas de mal à retrouver mes armes, il me suffit en réalité de me souvenir de la scène du combat que j'ai eu avec Link, pour identifier l'endroit où je me suis écroulée. Comment ai-je pu combattre mon propre ami ? Si nous avions continué, il m'aurait décapitée, et si j'avais été en forme, c'est moi qui l'aurais peut-être décapité. Je suis paralysée d'effroi à cette idée.

Je fais quelques pas en direction de la scène.

Tout est là : mes deux dagues et mon épée miteuse, encore tachée de sang. Emue, je replace mes armes là où je les plaçais avant, sur ma ceinture mille fois trop grande. Je n'essuie pas le sang : je suis ravie de me souvenir à quelle horrible bête, désormais morte, il appartient.

Ainsi armée, je me sens entière et mille fois plus forte. J'aurais presque envie de voir un homme-loup apparaître pour tester à nouveau mon agilité, même si je sais que cette idée est stupide.

Je profite de ce soulagement pour rester quelques instants debout à contempler les alentours. Tout est aussi horrible que la nuit. Je n'essaye même plus de me souvenir de l'Hyrule d'avant, pour me fermer à la tristesse. Mais malgré ça, des souvenirs jaillissent. Je me souviens de ce vieil homme qui vendait du fil doré devant la mercerie, de cette petite fille qui volait des noix au marchand d'arachides... Le marchand la surprenait toujours, mais faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Je contemple les murs des boutiques, calcinés et démolis, les fenêtres béantes, autrefois fleuries, et le cadavre de la fontaine, jadis lieu de prédilection pour les amoureux. Tout respire la mort et la désolation. Comment ai-je pu rester ici pendant un an ? Le silence est oppressant. Je repère les cadavres des hommes-loups un peu plus loin sur la place. C'est à la fois macabre et apaisant.

Je repousse une mèche de cheveux qui se ballade devant mes yeux. Le vent se lève et souffle de la poussière sur ma nouvelle tenue et sur mon visage. Mes yeux commencent légèrement à me piquer.

Adieux Hyrule, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je repars comme une ombre et me dirige vers le Nord-Ouest.

* * *

Aussitôt après que j'ai mis un pied dans la plaine, la pluie se met à tomber. D'abord fine, puis de plus en plus drue, elle me glace les os. Le vent ne tarde pas à se joindre à la partie, rabattant parfois la pluie presque à l'horizontale.  
Je n'avais pas vu de tempête de ce genre depuis un an. A ce moment-là, la pluie m'avait beaucoup gênée pour combattre, mais aujourd'hui, elle me gêne simplement pour avancer. Je tente de m'enrouler dans ma cape et d'avancer rapidement, mais je suis contre le vent.

Je marche toute la nuit et je suis épuisée. Pendant que la Lune veille sur la plaine, je rencontre cinq jeunes créatures ressemblant à de petits hommes-loups, mais mes dagues n'en font qu'une bouchée. La chance est avec moi.

Quand le jour se lève, je décide de faire une pause à l'embouchure entre la plaine et le début du chemin vers la vallée Gerudo. Je suis éreintée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller par ici, mais le désert me semble un bon endroit pour y perdre mes pas. Je me demande si les Gerudos sont encore là, malgré le déclin de ma cité. Si tel est le cas, j'en suis heureuse, même si j'aurai alors peut-être des difficultés à passer jusqu'au désert.

J'observe les alentours et décide de m'abriter sous une cavité creusée dans la pierre sombre. Je m'y installe et rabats mes jambes contre moi. J'ai tellement froid que mon corps est agité de petits spasmes incontrôlables. Je dois serrer les dents de façon douloureuse pour les empêcher de claquer. Je suis absolument trempée, et même si mes vêtements ne sont pas tout à fait perméables, la pluie a réussi à s'insinuer sous eux.

J'éternue à deux reprises tandis que je sors la miche de pain humide de mon sac. Je retire mes cheveux collés à mon visage et mords dans la matière spongieuse. La sensation est désagréable, mais j'ai faim, alors je prends sur moi. Je mange ensuite une pomme brunie et décide de garder le peu qu'il me reste pour plus tard.  
C'est alors que je prends conscience d'une douleur qui me taraude depuis le début, mais que j'ai inconsciemment mise de côté. J'ai mal au bras. Terriblement. Le tissu mouillé s'est écrasé contre ma blessure, et l'a frictionnée sans vergogne. Le tissu est légèrement tâché de sang. Mon cœur manque un battement : si ma blessure s'est rouverte, je suis finie. Doucement, je tâte la plaie, mais le tissu ne se tache pas plus de sang. Légèrement rassurée, je décide d'oublier la blessure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me fasse pas trop mal, et, rejetant la tête en arrière, je laisse enfin la fatigue s'écouler librement dans mes veine. Machinalement, j'attrape la plus longue de mes dagues et la presse fermement contre mon cœur, tout en me roulant sur moi-même.

Je m'endors en grelottant.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est le milieu du jour. Devant moi, hors de la brèche, il pleut toujours autant, et l'atmosphère est lourde et noire.

Je ne me sens pas plus reposée qu'avant, ce qui m'énerve et me mets automatiquement d'humeur aussi sombre que le temps. Je crois même m'entendre grogner alors que je déplie mes muscles endoloris. Le confortable lit de Saria me manque horriblement à cet instant.

Je sors de mon trou en maudissant la luminosité, et baisse les yeux vers le sol boueux. Mes bottes s'enfoncent d'au moins un gros centimètre dans la terre. Je me remets en route. Heureusement, à l'Ouest, la route ne tarde pas à troquer la boue contre la pierre, et je peux marcher correctement.

Je me déplace plus lentement que d'ordinaire, ayant renoncé à courir avant d'avoir de nouveau un bon sommeil derrière moi. J'aurais bien dormi davantage, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas plus longtemps, au regard de n'importe quel rôdeur. J'ai le minimum vital d'énergie pour avancer.

Je marche quelques heures, mais quelque chose stoppe ma course, avant le pont séparant la plaine de la Vallée Gerudo. Mon sang se glace.

Il y a un campement, petit, certes, mais campement quand même. J'aperçois deux grandes tentes blanches et des chevaux, tous noirs, attachés non loin de là. Malgré la pluie, quatre hommes sont assis sur des troncs de bois couchés à l'horizontale, et semblent discuter en riant. A cette distance, je pense que sans le martellement incessant de la pluie, j'aurais pu entendre leurs voix. Mais dans ces conditions, c'est peine perdue.  
A qui appartient ce campement ?

Et c'est alors que mon regard capte quelque chose. Sur l'épaule de chacun des hommes, cousu sur leurs vêtements, un signe. Il s'agit d'une fleur de lys renversée, blanche comme les nuages. C'est le symbole du clan du Lys, l'un des clans de pilleurs les plus fournis du monde. Leur réseau est incroyablement grand. C'est eux qu'il m'est arrivé de devoir chasser de mon château, ces maudits pillards à la recherche d'un objet d'une quelconque valeur. Je me sens bouillir de fureur. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient si nombreux ? Je les ai toujours aperçus seuls et isolés, dans la cité d'Hyrule, rôdant essentiellement la nuit. Ce sont des combattants lâches et rapides, mais peu puissants.

Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma réflexion, car je sens une présence derrière moi. Je ne peux même pas me retourner que l'on m'assomme avec ce qui semble être un objet en bois. Je m'effondre sur le sol mais parviens miraculeusement à protéger ma tête d'un choc qui aurait pu m'être fatal. Je dois être sérieusement fatiguée pour ne pas avoir entendu une si grosse présence s'approcher de moi. Aurais-je perdu mes facultés ?

Je me sens entre deux univers. Je suis pleinement consciente de ce qui m'arrive, mais je suis abrutie par la douleur et l'étonnement. Je ne peux plus bouger aucun muscle. Je me contente de regarder les jambes de mes agresseurs. Ils sont deux et je les entends rire et échanger des mots que je n'entends pas.  
Le sol est froid et le vent me claque la figure. L'un des deux hommes me relève sans délicatesse tandis que l'autre m'attache les mains par devant avec de la corde mouillée, chose ardue. Un filet de sang chaud brouillé par la pluie coule entre mes deux yeux.

- Alors, poupée, qu'est ce qu'on fait seule chez les Lys ? me demande le plus costaud, m'aspergeant de son haleine alcoolisée.

Je ne parviens pas à relever la tête pour voir son visage. Je sens qu'on me plaque contre la roche. Ma tête s'y écrase dans un bruit sourd. J'ai chaud et froid à la fois. Je réagis au ralenti.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demande l'autre, qui a une voix clairement plus grave.

Comment pourrais-je répondre ? Et pour répondre quoi ? A la sensation d'énervement de ne pas pouvoir saisir mes dagues et neutraliser mes agresseurs succède une peur glacée qui s'insinue partout en moi en quelques secondes.

Tout ça pour ça ? Pour mourir bêtement, tuée par deux hommes grotesques dans mon propre royaume ? Sans y penser, je me mets à rire doucement. En réalité, cela ressemble plus à un ricanement. Du sang en profite pour s'infiltrer dans ma bouche.

Je récolte une gigantesque baffe humide de l'homme costaud. Il attrape alors mon visage dans sa grande main et me presse les mâchoires comme il aurait essayé de casser une noix. J'ai mal et j'ai envie de hurler comme une enfant, mais au lieu de ça, je laisse échapper un dernier petit ricanement, qui camoufle incroyablement bien ma peur. J'ouvre grand les yeux pour apercevoir la tête ronde et irrégulière de mon agresseur.

-Espèce de souillon, me lance l'homme.

Il m'attrape par le bras blessé et me jette sur le sol. Je ne parviens pas à me relever, avec mes deux mains attachées. Le sang me brouille la vue, et l'étourdissement aussi. J'ai l'impression de suivre la scène de façon exclusivement sonore.  
Le pillard commence à me donner des coups de pied dans le ventre. La douleur est horrible. Mon souffle se coupe pendant quelques secondes, mais son camarade l'empêche d'aller plus loin, me sauvant certainement la vie de justesse.

- Non arrête. Regarde, elle est jolie, non ? De toute façon, on a pas besoin qu'elle soit jolie pour « ça ».

Je me pétrifie.

- Ramenons-la aux autres, d'accord ?

Je suppose que le grand a hoché la tête, car il me ramasse comme une marchandise et m'achemine vers le campement. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrête et me tient debout à côté de lui. Il pose un doigt sur mon menton pour me forcer à regarder devant moi, tout en fixant ses camarades, agglutinés devant nous. Ils doivent être sept ou huit, en tout.

J'ai à la fois envie de pleurer, de m'enfuir, de combattre et de mourir. Toutes ces émotions se mélangent et me redonnent un petit éclair d'énergie, malgré mon souffle difficile et la douleur qui me lance dans chaque partie de mon corps.

Je contemple vaguement la petite troupe devant moi, n'arrivant qu'à distinguer quelques silhouettes derrière la barrière de sang qui s'intensifie devant mes yeux.

- Bande de pillards répugnants, je lance en essayant de me délivrer de la poigne des deux hommes.

Ma déclaration est accueillie par un délire de rires gras.

- Doucement, petite. D'où tu viens ?

J'ignore la question que l'on me pose, et préfère répondre par une autre.

- Est-ce vous qui tentez régulièrement de piller le château d'Hyrule ? C'est bas et grotesque.

Je repense à tous ces pillards sans cervelle que j'ai éliminés cette année.

La pluie a chassé le sang de ma vue, ce qui me permet d'apercevoir un homme se détacher des autres, dans la foule. Cela doit être leur chef, ou du moins, une quelconque personne possédant du pouvoir. Un gros écusson aux motifs du Lys est brodé sur sa chemise tachée.

- C'est bien possible. Ca te pose un problème ? On raconte que le Château d'Hyrule n'est plus qu'un vieux tas d'immondices, mais je ne peux pas le croire. Il doit bien rester une dizaine de colliers d'or sous ces vieilles pierres, non ? Je dis « une dizaine », mais je pense qu'il y a bien plus que ça !

J'ai l'impression qu'on me donne un coup de poignard dans les entrailles. Comment ose-t-il parler de la sorte ? Bien sûr qu'il restait des objets de valeur dans les ruines d'Hyrule, mais j'ai tout enterré avec les corps de ceux abandonnés pendant l'attaque de Ganondorf.

- Dégagez d'ici ! Il n'y a plus rien à voler à Hyrule, à part la mémoire des pauvres habitants qui vivaient ici autrefois !

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, ma belle.

Il lève les bras aux ciel et sourit.

- De plus, ce royaume est désormais vierge de toute présence ! Il serait bon pour nous, pauvre Clan du Lys, chassé de toute part, de nous installer enfin, pour profiter un peu du bon temps, vois-tu ? Enfin, ça reste entre nous, n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que le clan en entier débarque ici, on aurait plus rien à nous !

J'entends des exclamations de joie fuser.

Je laisse échapper un petit grognement, puis, aussitôt, mon visage se fend d'un petit sourire malin. Je dois avoir des airs de diable.

- De tous les pillards du Lys que j'ai aperçus au Château, pas un n'a survécu. Que pensez vous faire ? Vous êtes aussi faibles que des fillettes.  
Le costaud me lance son poing dans le crâne. La surprise me fait tituber. La douleur irradie dans tout mon corps.

Le chef en profite pour s'approcher de moi et me caresse la joue sans douceur.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? De toute façon, à nous tous, rien ne peut nous résister. Ces « pillards » dont tu parles, ne sont que de grotesques membres de pacotille de notre clan. Agir de façon isolée comme ils l'ont fait, pressés de découvrir tous les trésors d'Hyrule avant les autres, quelle grotesque idée ! Jusque là nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter. A présent, Hyrule est notre préoccupation principale. Hyrule est à nous.

Un silence respectueux émane de sa troupe. Il est fier de ses paroles et gonflé d'une confiance extrême.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais n'en a pas le temps. Il s'écroule comme une pierre sur le sol, dans un rictus de surprise douloureuse ridicule, et tout le monde baisse les yeux sur lui pour apercevoir une flèche plantée dans sa nuque. Des exclamations retentissent.

La foule se retourne alors pour voir la source de cette attaque mortelle.

A quelques mètres de nous se tient Link, trempé par la pluie, une expression de franche haine sur son visage autrefois angélique. Je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver. En équilibre sur un lourd et haut rocher, il toise la foule de son arc assassin. La corde tendue, il attend.

Il court à sa perte.

- Va-t-en, Link ! je lui hurle d'une voix raillée par l'inquiétude.

Mon ami ne m'accorde pas un regard.

Tous les hommes se jettent sur lui de façon désordonnée, à l'exception du costaud qui reste pour me tenir, le visage paralysé par une peur démente.

- Laissez-la partir ! crache Link avant de recommencer à décocher des flèches.

Il parvient à arrêter trois hommes en quelques secondes, tout en leur laissant la vie sauve, les touchant à des endroits comme le haut de la cuisse ou le bras. Ses flèches fendent l'air à une vitesse folle. A peine en a-t-il tirée une qu'il en a déjà armée une autre.

Il saute de son rocher sans glisser, et dégaine son épée pour finir les trois autres hommes à la main. A côté de lui, et avec leurs pauvres dagues, ils semblent ridicules. De plus, ils sont tellement paniqués que leur mouvements sont saccadés et leurs attaques inutiles. Terrorisés, ils font la grossière erreur d'attaquer chacun leur tour, attendant d'abord de voir si leurs camarades parviennent à anéantir Link sans eux –ce qui leur éviterait alors bien des risques. Ainsi, sans avoir à user de ses meilleures bottes, Link les met hors de combat en quelques secondes, les laissant gémissant sur le sol pluvieux.

Je n'ai pas le loisir d'en voir plus, car l'homme qui me tient a enfin décidé du sort qu'il allait m'accorder. Il se met à courir en direction du pont, me trainant vulgairement. J'ai du mal à suivre le rythme, mais je clopine derrière lui comme je peux. La course n'est pas très longue, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise.

Je pousse un cri. Nous sommes arrêtés devant la rivière Gerudo, celle qui se jette dans le Lac Hylia. Elle court, agitée par le vent et par la pluie, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessous de nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le vertige. Je comprends tout très rapidement, car l'homme me chuchote son plan à l'oreille :

- Je vais te foutre dans l'eau, prostituée...!

J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour apercevoir le regard noyé d'effroi de Link, que je sens qu'on m'administre la poussée finale. Je perds l'équilibre instantanément et bascule dans le vide en hurlant.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. J'ai comme un blanc. Je me sens chuter, je sens bien le vent fouetter mon visage, mais c'est tout. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien. Je ne me sens plus vraiment mal. Il y a juste mes mains attachées qui me gênent. Je repense à Saria, à son visage tantôt inquiet, tantôt souriant. Je pense à mes dagues et à mon épée, tout en espérant qu'elles soient toujours bien attachées à moi. Je repense à Link se battant contre Ganondorf. Je me visionne en train de le renvoyer dans le temps et lui souhaiter une vie meilleure.

Le choc est terrible. Je percute avec violence la surface de l'eau. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de lames me pénètrent en même temps. Les flots sont déchainés, et je m'enfonce sous la surface sans avoir pris mon souffle. Je sais nager, mais mes mains attachées m'en empêchent totalement. La force de mes jambes ne suffit pas. Je ne perçois plus exactement où je suis, s'il faut aller vers le bas ou vers le haut, ni même où est le haut et où est le bas. Je suis prise d'une panique viscérale. Plus rien d'autre ne compte que ma survie, dignité ou non. Je serais presque capable de m'accrocher à une corde que Ganondorf me tendrait, en le suppliant de me tirer de cette horreur.

Je perce enfin la surface de l'eau et avale une grosse goulée d'air. Aussitôt, une vague tente de me faire replonger, mais je garde tant bien que mal la tête hors de l'eau.

- Zelda !

Il s'agit de la voix de Link. Où est-il ?

- Lin...

Je bois la tasse. Je sens alors qu'on m'agrippe le bras, mais une gigantesque vague m'engloutit de nouveau, tandis que le courant m'emporte. Je reste quelques secondes sous l'eau. Je n'ai déjà plus d'air. Ma vue se brouille. Il y a toujours Link qui me tient. Je crois... Je ne sais plus trop... Je veux respirer. Mes poumons tentent d'avaler de l'air, mais à la place, ils ne puisent que de l'eau. Je me mets à paniquer encore plus.

Link me tire à la surface et tente de me garder hors de l'eau. Mais le liquide salé est partout, et j'ai peine à rester en place, avec mes mains attachées.

Mes muscles sont tétanisés. J'ai des crampes. Je fais des mouvements désarticulés et brusques. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, et Link ne parvient plus à me tenir. Je l'entraîne dans ma noyade et sombre dans le néant à une vitesse stupéfiante.

* * *

J'ouvre mes yeux embués de sel et me mets à tousser comme une vieille fumeuse d'herbe interdite. Mes muscles s'affolent tandis que j'expulse toute l'eau que j'ai dans la gorge. Je pousse un grand cri de soulagement involontaire. Enfin, je me calme et reprends mon souffle. La tête me tourne. J'ai des courbatures et mon bras me rend folle. Je me sens plongée dans l'inconfort.

Je suis sur une plage, et le jour commence à décliner. Il ne pleut plus, mais il fait horriblement froid. Mes mains sont libérées, mais la corde pend encore à ma main gauche. Je m'en débarrasse. J'éternue brièvement comme un chaton et regarde autour de moi.

Je pousse alors un cri d'horreur en apercevant Link, échoué à mes côtés. Il est allongé sur le côté, la tête entre ses bras, visiblement inconscient.

Je rampe vers lui en priant les déesses à voix basse. Le sable s'accroche à mes vêtements mouillés et gêne ma progression. J'atteint enfin Link et le pousse sur le dos, puis le secoue avec ferveur, sans délicatesse. Je sens la rage et la tristesse me remplir de toute part.

Les yeux de Link sont désespérément clos, son corps est désespérément immobile. Sa poitrine ne se soulève pas.

-Link, Link ! Réveille-toi ! Link !

Je hurle comme une possédée, mais il ne répond pas. Je fixe ses yeux avec un espoir religieux et leur ordonne de s'ouvrir.

Rien ne se passe.


	4. Rassurée

Enfin ... ! Bon, pas beaucoup d'action ici. Mais il y en aura plein (avec du sang haha) au prochain chapitre. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira. A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait siii plaisir dans mon p'tit coeur.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4. Rassurée.**

Le temps est calme, il ne pleut plus.

Tous mes muscles se contractent, et je me laisse sombrer dans le mutisme, avec la curieuse impression de m'observer de l'extérieur. Mes yeux me brûlent et le corps inanimé de mon ami –je n'ose pas formuler ça autrement-, n'est plus qu'un simple élément du décor, que j'aperçois de manière floue sur le glorieux paysage aquatique alentour. Mon esprit commence à s'éteindre.

Un long cri se presse dans ma gorge, me suppliant de le laisser sortir ; l'envie est irrésistible, comme un éternuement.

Mais quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu prévoir, même en envisageant toute sorte de possibilités. Un personnage, de la taille d'un enfant de quatorze ans, se précipite vers le corps de Link ; je le vois arriver par ma droite. Toujours statique, je ne ressens pas tout de suite le danger, et n'ose qu'un œil vers le nouvel arrivant, qui se déplace à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, il est devant moi, et se penche au-dessus de Link en le scrutant d'un air médical.

Il s'agit d'une fille, une petite brune aux cheveux ras comme un garçon. Cependant, une lourde mèche lui barre le visage. Elle porte un habit complexe de cuir visiblement de bonne qualité, et de tissus blanc –et tâché- bouffant aux manches. Ce qui me surprend d'abord, dans cette situation, est le décalage entre cette fille et ses vêtements. C'est stupide, mais on dirait une enfant déguisée en pirate.

Je n'assimile pas tout de suite l'idée de méfiance. Je laisse simplement mes muscles se relâcher tandis que je contemple, bouche bée, la mise en abîme de ma propre surprise, portée par l'inconnue sur Link.

Puis, au moment où elle lève une fiole de liquide mauve au-dessus de lui, une moue concentrée sur le visage, je reprends mes esprits à une vitesse fulgurante et dégaine aussitôt mes dagues –miraculées de la noyade grâce à la ceinture offerte par Saria- tout en me redressant. Cette petite s'apprête à se livrer à je ne sais quelles expériences sur le corps de mon ami. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas réagir plus tôt ?

Tout en veillant à éloigner la dague du cou de l'inconnue, je l'attrape par le col de son habit blanc et rapproche son visage du mien, toujours au-dessus de Link. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux sombres et je pense que cela vaut plus qu'un discours, du moins, j'espère qu'elle sent que je ne plaisante pas.

La petite garde son calme, elle parait juste un peu désolée. Elle pose une main sur mon poignet qui la tient prisonnière et commence à me parler d'une petite voix aiguë.

- Je vais sauver ton ami.

Mes sourcils se défroissent, à l'idée furtivement oubliée que Link est…

La petite lève sa fiole vers moi de son autre main, et je jette un rapide regard vers le liquide mauve qui se balance contre les parois de verre.

- Il faut que je me dépêche où il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais essayé ça avant, mais je crois que ça va marcher.  
Son regard tente de tomber vers Link. La petite est songeuse. Moi aussi.

- Ca ne sert à rien ! m'emporté-je. Link est…

Mon cœur manque un battement, ce qui me fait perdre le souffle.

- Link est mort.

- Attends un peu avant de dire ça.  
Elle relève les yeux vers moi et parait si sincère que je me sens comme une enfant qui meurt d'envie de s'abandonner à la protection rassurante de sa mère. Doucement, la petite repousse mon bras et se détache de mon emprise.

- Recule, m'ordonne-t-elle. Il va avoir besoin d'espace.

Je m'exécute et me traine en arrière dans le sable de manière peu élégante, sans quitter Link des yeux.

On dirait qu'il dort.

L'inconnue rassemble toutes ses forces et tire Link de manière à le coucher sur le dos. Elle essuie rapidement le sable de sa joue et lui entrouvre les lèvres de sa fine main gauche. De son autre main, elle me tend la fiole.

- Ouvre, dit-elle sans quitter Link des yeux.

Je m'exécute et ôte le bouchon de liège de la fiole. La petite ramène la fiole vers elle et l'approche délicatement de la bouche de mon ami. Elle laisse échapper quelques gouttes de la fiole puis la rebouchonne avec précaution.

Une minute s'écoule, mais rien ne change.

J'ai l'impression de sentir mes entrailles se tordre. Tandis que mon menton se met à trembler, je porte une main à ma bouche pour m'interdire de sangloter.

-Ah non ! me gronde la fille en me lançant un regard mécontent. Tu ne vas pas pleurer. D'abord tu attends, après tu pleures.

J'ai envie de la gifler. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ma rage retombe.

Une nouvelle minute passe. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Je me lève et fait quelques pas désordonnés. Il commence à faire nuit.

C'est alors que j'entends un crachotement. Je me retourne précipitement vers Link, pour le trouver relevé sur un coude, tentant d'expulser l'eau de ses poumons. Il se met à tousser sans relâche, la main sur le cœur, dans un effort qui lui coûte tout ce qu'il a d'énergie. Au-dessus de lui, le visage muet, c'est mon expression que la petite guette.

Je me jette littéralement sur le sol, m'écorchant les genoux sur les graviers mélangés au sable et, alors que je m'apprête à me jeter au cou de mon ami, la petite me repousse gentiment.

- Laisse le respirer.

Nous attendons que Link puisse enfin respirer normalement. J'observe avec joie son visage … vivant. Il semble profondément fatigué.

Puis, enfin, il se redresse en position assise et se tourne vers moi. Son regard n'est que le prolongement de la dernière discussion que nous avons eue. Avec plus de tristesse. Il tend son bras vers moi et m'effleure le menton de ses doigts pleins de sable.

- Tu es partie sans me dire au revoir.

Je meurs d'envie de pleurer, mais je ne laisse échapper qu'une seule larme à peine plus salée que l'eau séchée sur mon visage. Je l'ai bien méritée.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que ça ne se passe comme ça ! m'écrié-je.

Devant nous, la petite se lève.

- Les explications attendront, déclare-t-elle. Il fait nuit et les monstres vont commencer à affluer. Venez vous mettre à l'abris.  
J'ai envie de lui expliquer qu'il n'y a pas d'abris possible la nuit. Seul le combat est une option acceptable. Cependant, nous obéissons. J'aide Link à se lever et nuis suivons l'inconnue dans le silence pesant du soir naissant.

Nous sommes devant le lac Hylia, sur lequel est ancré le calme reflet de la Lune. Autour de nous, de hautes montagnes abruptes gardent le périmètre. C'est magnifique. Je me surprends à avoir des pensées de ce genre dans des situations aussi critiques.

La petite ne nous amène pas bien loin. Elle s'arrête devant les ruines d'une modeste maisonnette de laquelle il ne reste que deux murs et une généreuse partie du toit. A l'intérieur, il y a seulement assez de place pour qu'une dizaine de personnes seulement puissent y tenir assises, ce qui, comparé à l'espace dans lequel j'ai vécu ces deux dernières années, est négligeable.

Le sol est jonché de vieux morceaux de bois et d'autres matières que je n'identifie pas.

- Asseyez vous là, dit la petite en nous indiquant l'un des murs de pierres intacts. Je vais tout préparer.  
Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi elle parle. Que veut-elle préparer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons passer une nuit difficile, s'il faut que je m'occupe seule de nous défendre contre les hommes-loups. En plus de ça, je suis trempée, et je me sens obligée de garder un œil sur Link.

Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu survivre ici seule ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle en ces lieux ?

Avant de sortir totalement des ruines, elle se tourne vers nous et nous adresse son premier sourire.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Vlad. Lui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'est Link. Mais toi ?

J'hésite à lui divulguer mon véritable nom, dans le cas où ce soit une hylienne. Je ne veux plus être traitée comme une princesse. Mais je prends le risque.

- Zelda

- Enchantée, Zelda.

Elle disparait. Vlad n'est pas hylienne. D'ailleurs, il est clair que ce nom ne sonne pas du tout hylien.

J'aide Link à s'asseoir contre le mur puis m'installe à ces côtés. Nous sommes bien protégés du vent, mais la visibilité est médiocre.

- C'est cette fille… Vlad, qui m'a sauvée ? demande Link.

Je sens qu'il manque encore un peu de souffle.

- Oui. Elle t'a fait avaler un étrange liquide mauve et tu es revenu à la vie.

L'expression est horrible, j'en prends aussitôt conscience.

- J'étais mort ? enchaîne aussitôt Link.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, me justifié-je, interdite.

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? me questionne-t-il sérieusement.

Je suis déroutée par le brusque changement de sujet.

- Non, tout va bien.

Link semble satisfait de ma réponse et se reconcentre alors sur sa respiration pour la rendre totalement régulière. Il prend de grandes rasades.

C'est alors que le froid me perce la peau. Un feu ne serait pas de refus.

Nous apercevons furtivement Vlad passer entre deux murs démolis, simple ombre dans la pénombre. Que fait-elle ? De dos, elle ressemblerait presque à un garçon.

Je suis contente d'être en vie.

Tout en rabattant mes jambes contre moi pour me tenir chaud –même si je sais que c'est stupide vu que mes vêtements sont humides-, je réfléchis à une manière d'aborder les choses avec Link. Je décide de briser la glace sans trop me poser de questions.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Link.

Je sais que cette phrase signe le début des explications.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Pourquoi es-tu partie, Zelda ?

Il se tourne vers moi, mais je n'aperçois que les reflets brillants de ses yeux sur moi.

- Je ne voulais plus être un fardeau pour vous.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour nous, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Tout le monde t'apprécie, Saria la première. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, avec cette bande de bandits.

Je sens l'énervement dans sa voix.

- Et alors ? Tu sais, je m'en moque un peu ! Ma mort n'aurait pas changé la face du monde.  
Je ne sais pas si je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Car à l'instant où je me suis faite attraper par les Lys, j'ai eu une peur viscérale de mourir, au point que j'en aurais oublié ma dignité pour sauver ma peau.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, souffle Link, dépité.

Je sens qu'il cherche ma main à taton, et lorsqu'il la trouve, il la sert dans la sienne. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je n'ose pas le regarder.

- Où comptais-tu aller ?

Je réfléchis un instant, consciente que la question est intelligente.

- Je ne sais pas, avoué-je. Quelque part où personne ne me connait, loin.

J'ai soudain envie de confier toutes mes peurs et mes doutes à Link et me soulager d'un énorme poids.

Mais les choses se compliquent aussitôt. De manière aussi inattendue que l'apparition de Vlad, un violent spasme me parcourt, et il est si puissant qu'il me projette presque en avant. La douleur irradie alors aussitôt dans chacune de mes veines, rapide et perfide. J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Comme l'autre fois au village Kokiri. C'est le poison des hommes-loups, je le sais.

Recroquevillée, je me mets à hurler, c'est absolument incontrôlable. Link tente de me parler, mais je n'entends rien. Je retiens ma respiration tandis que le deuxième spasme, intensément redouté, me déchire la poitrine.

Je sers les dents à m'en briser la mâchoire. J'entends alors Vlad accourir.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demande-t-elle, paniquée.

Tout me parvient de manière bien lointaine. Je nage dans la douleur et malgré mes yeux grands ouverts, je ne vois rien parmi la nuit.

- Elle refait une « crise ». Elle s'est fait infecter par le poison des hommes-loups. J'avais des boulettes médicinales mais j'ai perdu ma sacoche dans le lac !

- Ce n'est pas grave, rétorque Vlad. J'ai ce qu'il faut !

Troisième spasme.  
Je perçois un bruit que je ne reconnais pas, puis je sens Link qui me soulève et me tient relevée contre lui. Quelques minutes et deux spasmes plus tard, on me met quelque chose dans la bouche, que j'avale avec obéissance. Cette fois, je ne jouerai pas avec le feu. Au goût, cela semble être également une boulette médicinale. C'est infect, mais la douleur diminue progressivement. Vlad et Link se tiennent silencieux tandis que je reprends mes esprits. Je sens l'une des frêles mains de Vlad dans la mienne, et le contact de cette jeune inconnue me rassure malgré moi.

Mais bientôt, Vlad s'éloigne, et au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière envahit les ruines. Je me relève et me libère de Link pour me rapprocher du feu que Vlad vient d'allumer. Une soudaine joie me parcourt, ainsi qu'une sensation de chaleur. J'observe la mèche de notre hôte se balancer doucement devant les flammes qu'elle contemple avec attention.

Devrai-je prendre des boulettes médicinales tous les jours pour éviter ces crises ? Cesseront-elles un jour ?

Je voudrais remercier Vlad, mais j'ai honte de la manière dont je l'ai traitée lorsqu'elle souhaitait sauver Link. Je suis peut-être devenue trop méfiante. Voir inhumaine. Perd-on son humanité en perdant contact avec les humains ? J'espère sincèrement que non ou mon cas est sans espoir.

Il faut que j'arrête de tergiverser.

- Merci Vlad. D'abord tu sauves Link, puis c'est mon tour… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pardonne moi de t'avoir mal jugée.

Je suis bien contente que cela soit sorti, même si je n'ai pas pu la regarder dans les yeux en disant cela. J'ai fixé les flemme.

- Pas de problème, répond Vlad le plus sérieusement du monde. C'est mon boulot.

- Tu es guérisseuse ? demande Link, soudain intéressé.

Vlad rit en s'amusant à remuer le feu avec une branche.

- Non ! Chimiste.

- Chimiste ? demandons-nous à l'unisson.

- Oui.

Vlad étend les bras et désigne les ruines illuminées d'orange.

- Avant, mon grand-père habitait ici. Il était chimiste lui aussi. Mais il est mort.

Vlad dit ça sans le moindre sursaut de tristesse. A-t-elle fait son deuil ou cache-t-elle simplement ses sentiments ?

Je connaissais son grand-père. Il était surnommé « le vieux fou » par ceux qui le connaissaient, et était réputé pour s'adonner à toutes sortes d'expériences près du lac Hylia, dans sa « cachette ». Exactement à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui. Cette fille n'a aucun rapport avec son grand-père, du moins physiquement. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec ce vieil homme, que je sache.

- Mais il reste encore plein de matériel ici, c'est une vraie mine d'or !

Vlad semble grisée par ce qu'elle dit.

- Grand-père a tout stocké dans une cave, accessible par la trappe derrière moi. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je me suis d'abord dit que tout était fichu, qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Quel gâchis ! Mais j'ai trouvé cette trappe, qui a échappé à… ce qui s'est passé ici. Et j'y suis entrée. Ca donne sur une cave. Le paradis ! Des fioles à peine poussiéreuses, des plantes rares ou d'autres que je connais déjà, des recettes, des ingrédients… des choses, pleins de choses !

Sa passion est palpable. Link et moi osons un regard derrière elle et apercevons un carré de bois usé. Une trappe, en effet.

- Ce que tu m'as fait boire, c'est une de tes fabrications ? demande Link.

- Oui, mais selon une recette de mon grand-père ! Ca s'appelle de l'aqualine.

Vlad est tellement excitée en prononçant « aqualine » que Link ne semble pas résister à l'envie de montrer son intérêt et de lui faire plaisir.

- Et qu'est ce exactement que l'aqualine ? demande-t-il en souriant.  
Le visage de la petite s'illumine au-dessus du feu.

- C'est un liquide dans lequel sont emprisonnées des micro-particules d'oxygène. Si vous en buvez beaucoup, vous pouvez respirer sous l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes ! C'est idéal pour visiter les dessous du lac Hylia.

- Et quelques gouttes suffisent à sauver quelqu'un de l'asphyxie, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est exact.

- Et la chose que tu m'as faite avaler ? demandé-je, soudain curieuse, à mon tour.

- Une simple boulette médicinale. Ce n'est pas de la chimie mais c'est tellement bête à préparer !

Elle sourit. Et le silence retombe. Je me sens réchauffée et bien entourée. Cependant, je commence a bien sentir la faim. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis en vie et même si ma sacoche a viré dans les fonds du lac, j'ai miraculeusement gardé mes armes. Encore heureux qu'elles soient peu solides et donc légères, ainsi elles ne m'ont pas fait couler.  
Je n'ose pas troubler notre moment de calme avec mes histoires d'estomac. D'ailleurs, je pense que si Vlad avait quelque chose à nous proposer, elle l'aurait fait. Nous verrons bien demain.

En tout cas, il y a une question à laquelle j'aimerais une réponse.

-Vlad, dis-je, il fait nuit et les monstres vont commencer à attaquer. Comment allons nous procéder ? Je sais me défendre, mais toi, comment as-tu l'habitude de faire ?

- Sûrement pas en me battant. Tout est dans la chimie. Enfin presque, l'amour et l'intelligence n'y sont pas, mais pour le reste, mon grand-père avait presque toujours une solution. Je vous montre ?

Nous hochons la tête.

Vlad se lève et se saisit d'un petit objet au pied du mur le plus proche. Elle revient alors se laisser choir près du feu comme une plume.

- Ceci, annonce-t-elle en nous tendant une petite pierre blanche légèrement transparente, c'est de l'asaline. Ca de multiples utilités, je pourrais écrire un livre entier sur l'asaline ! On peut en trouver dans certains cours d'eau. Si on en met dans de l'eau salée, et comme son nom l'indique, elle retient le sel et l'eau devient douce ! C'est formidable.

-Ah oui, ajoute Link. Je connais ça, les Kokiris en ont toujours au fond de leur gourde. Mais ils appellent juste ça… de la pierre magique.

Il sourit et Vlad rit doucement.

-Oui c'est un peu ça ! Mais ce n'est pas cette propriété qui nous intéresse. L'asaline, si on y met de l'aqualine dessus, devient un puissant répulsif anti monstres. Ca marche pour les hommes-loups et les âmes physique en tout cas. J'en ai disposé tout autour des ruines. On ne craint rien. Je fais ça tous les soirs, et regardez, je suis en vie.

Vlad est fière, et la surprise qu'elle lit dans nos regards doit la contenter.

- Cela dit, ça ne dure qu'une dizaine d'heures. Une grosse nuit. Il faut toujours recommencer. Mai ce n'est pas très contraignant.

Ca semble génial, mais est-ce réellement fiable ?

- Qui êtes vous ? demande soudainement Vlad. Je veux dire, d'où venez-vous, tout ça. Vous êtes armés. En plus de ça, je croyais que tout le monde était mort à Hyrule.

Je me crispe dans le noir. Link le sent et prend les devants.

- Nous sommes hyliens. Mais cela fait deux ans que nous voyagiions. A notre retour, tout était dévasté. Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis Vlad de Rurina. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, car c'est des hyliens que j'aimerais vous parler. Mais j'ai peur que vous me preniez pour une cruche…

De quoi veut-elle parler ? Son hésitation me rend nerveuse.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Link. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien, répond Vlad en se triturant les mains. Mon grand-père était hylien. Mes deux frères aussi. Soldats pour la garde royale. Ils ont refusé de vivre dans un si petit village que Rurina, et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils sont donc partis à Hyrule, là où notre grand-père habitait. Ils sont plutôt hyliens d'adoption, donc, si vous voulez mon avis. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes frères et mon grand-père, après que ma mère est morte, sont restés ma seule famille. J'adore mon village et je voulais y rester, mais j'étais loin d'eux, alors j'ai toujours eu peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'un jour, je suis allée chez un magicien, et il m'a fabriqué trois pierres d'âme. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour en obtenir…

- Des pierres d'âmes ? répété-je, agacée de ne pas savoir où elle veut en venir.

- Oui.

Vlad sort trois petites choses de sa besace. Elle les dispose délicatement devant elle. Il y a deux sphères animées d'une sorte de flamme intérieure, et une autre partiellement détruite et vide.

- C'est ça. On y enferme un fragment de l'âme de quelqu'un. Comme ça, on sait quand la personne meurt. Regardez.

Elle montre de l'index la boule brisée.

- Quand mon grand-père est mort, je l'ai tout de suite su : la sphère a explosé, c'était horrible. C'était il y a un an. Je suis restée longtemps sans savoir quoi faire, puis je suis venue ici. Les deux autres sphères représentent les âmes de mes frères.

L'émotion se lit sur le visage de la petite. On dirait qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

- Mes frères ne sont pas morts !

Son ton est monté d'un octave.

- Tout n'est que désolation à Hyrule, mais eux, ils sont vivants, j'en ai la preuve devant mes yeux ! Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont… Je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas fui ailleurs. Ils n'avaient qu'un but dans leur vie : servir leur cause. En l'occurrence, Hyrule. J'en viens à me dire que peut-être… peut-être…

- Peut-être que les hyliens ne seraient pas morts, abrège Link d'une voix à peine audible.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Et si les hyliens étaient en vie, oui ? Ca changerait tant de choses. Et si même mon père était en vie ? Si Impa était en vie ? Il est vrai que Ganondorf a embarqué les hyliens, mais j'étais intimement convaincue que c'était pour aller terminer son massacre ailleurs ou simplement me faire du mal. J'ai peine à croire à cette lueur d'espoir. Mais si c'était vrai, s'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance que cette hypothèse soit vraie ?

Je secoue Link par le bras, impatiente.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Link ? Crois-tu que cela soit possible ?

Il réfléchit quelques longues secondes. Mon esprit en profite pour se perdre auprès de mon amie Impa, et je ressens une bouffée d'euphorie.

- Oui, lâche simplement Link.

Vlad et moi bouillonnons de joie contenue.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! explose Vlad. Alors quand j'aurais terminé de récupérer tous les précieux trésors de mon grand-père –et c'est bientôt chose fait-, je partirai à la recherche de mes frères !

J'ai la furtive image de Vlad se faisant éventrer par Ganon. Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche et j'attrape la petite par le bras.

- Ne fais pas ça, c'est du suicide ! Ce qui a détruit Hyrule est tellement maléfique qu'une armée entière ne pourrait rien contre lui. Ne tente rien, tu m'entends ?

Les yeux de Vlad se remplissent de larmes à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'il y a une chance de sauver mes frères, mon unique famille, alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir ?

Je suis touchée par ses propos, dans lesquels je me retrouve. Mais Vlad est inconsciente.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux, et que ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller ta vie ! Tu ferais mieux de continuer à faire de la chimie.

Le visage de Vlad est soudain déformé par la rage. Elle me repousse violemment et se met debout, poings serrés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de toute ça ? Ca ne te regarde pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu crois que ça ne vaut pas le coup, mais qu'est ce qui vaut le coup alors ? Stupide fille !

Je suis choquée par la détermination de Vlad, mais sa tristesse est la mienne et la mélancolie me retombe dessus. Je me sens aussi stupide qu'elle le dit et je sais que je ne retrouverai jamais Impa. Je baisse les yeux malgré moi, dans un réflex de protection mentale inutile.

- Calme toi, Vlad, dit Link, qui s'est levé pour aller apaiser la petite.

Il pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui intimer de se rassoir puis il s'agenouille à côté de lui. Je relève la tête et observe ses yeux bleus briller près du feu.

- Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Ce que Zelda veut dire, c'est que tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. Nous même, si nous le tentions, nous irions droit à notre perte.

Croit-il vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Je suis déçue malgré moi.

- S'il y a une chance que des hyliens soient encore en vie, alors ils seront trouvés et sauvés. Nous saurons à qui nous adresser. Mais par pitié, ne tente rien par toi-même, ce serait un énorme gâchis. Comme perdre toutes ces connaissances sur les matières qui nous entourent. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Vlad est perdue dans le regard de mon ami. Son visage est tout brouillé. Je me demande soudainement quel âge elle a. Quatorze ans, comme sa carrure le montre ? Ou moins ?

- Non, bredouille-t-elle.

Nous sommes coupés par des gémissements gutturaux. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille : il s'agit de ceux des hommes loups. Ils ne sont pas très loin et il n'y en a pas qu'un. Je retiens de justesse mon habitude consistant à prendre mes dagues en main à l'entente de ces bruits.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir ici, comme toutes les nuits, bafouille Vlad entre deux sanglots.

Elle fait un geste évasif de la main, comme si cette menace n'était pas importante.

Et en effet, après un quart d'heure d'attente terrifiante à écouter les gémissements et les pas des créatures autour de nous, sans pouvoir les repérer dans cette nuit particulièrement sombre, tout bruit cesse. Même Vlad a cessé de pleurer. Le feu crépite avec retenue.

- Au fait ! s'exclame soudain notre hôte, comme si elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Comment avez-vous pu vous noyer ?

Il y a une sorte d'expression choquée dans sa voix.

- Nous avons été attaqués par le clan du Lys, répondé-je. Ils ont un campement près du désert Gerudo. Nous sommes tombés dans le cours qui débouche ici. A cause de la pluie, il y avait beaucoup de courant.

- Le clan du Lys ? crache Vlad en séchant ses derniers restes de larme du coin de sa manche. Quelle bande d'affreux. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait à Hyrule.

- Moi non plus, me lamenté-je. Jamais ils n'auraient osé avant. Ils ont profité du déclin de mon royaume, c'est infâme.

Je m'arrête une seconde. « Mon » royaume ? Quelle cruche je suis, en quoi est-ce encore mon royaume, en quoi est-ce encore un royaume tout court ? Je devrais me coudre la bouche pour éviter de proférer de telles aberrations.

Vlad me regarde en biais. Elle a du tilter. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui révéler qui je suis réellement, alors je tourne la tête et fait mine de m'intéresser aux briques pleines de mousse.

- Bon, eh bien, conclut Vlad, nous devrions dormir, maintenant. Enlevez vos vêtements et faites les sécher près du feu, il y a plusieurs couvertures à la cave. Je vais les chercher.

Elle s'exécute, tire la trappe dans un mouvement sur et s'engouffre dans le trou béant, par une échelle intérieure.

J'hésite un peu à me découvrir. D'abord par peur totale du froid déjà mordant, et par gêne envers Link. Cependant, mon ami, lui, n'hésite pas une seconde et retire sa tunique et son maillot de corps. Je n'ose pas regarder son corps uniquement éclairé par les flammes et la lueur discrète de la Lune. Je le vois simplement poser ses habits près du feu du coin de l'œil. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je le sens se rapprocher du feu pour ne pas mourir de froid.

- Alors Zelda, l'entendé-je me lancer d'une voix plaisantine, tu as besoin d'aide ou tu t'es endormie ?

- Ca va, je suis une grande fille, répondé-je, mi-amusée, mi-tendue.

Je pose mes armes sur le côté avant d'enlever ma cape et ma tunique –je garde le reste-, puis les étends près des habits de Link. Le froid est instantané. J'ai la chaire de poule. Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Vlad pour remonter de sa cave. Nous apercevons d'abord trois grosses couvertures sortir d'un bon de la trappe, puis la jeune fille à leur suite, essoufflée.

- C'est plus difficile d'en remonter trois, halète-t-elle.

Nous la remercions puis nous saisissons chacun d'une couverture. Elles sont rèches mais très épaisses et largement assez grandes pour qu'on s'en enveloppe généreusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis complètement à l'aise. Seule mes joues brûlent sous le froid nocturne. Pour le reste, j'ai glissé mes mains sous mes genoux et me tiens légèrement voutée. Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures.

- Je commence à bailler, annonce Vlad. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Elle se lève avec sa couverture et va s'allonger sur sa trappe, comme pour la protéger. Puis elle se tourne vers le mur dans une position fœtale et nous ignore totalement.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondons-nous silencieusement.

Le silence tombe une nouvelle fois. Nous observons le feu, heureux que cette journée soit enfin terminée.

- Et si nous nous couchions aussi ? propose Link.

J'ose enfin poser les yeux sur lui. C'est amusant de le voir enroulé dans sa couverture jusqu'au cou, comme un sombre bonhomme de neige. J'hoche la tête et me couche près du feu. Il y a un débris de bois sous ma tête, qui me soulève une douleur aiguë dans le crâne. Je grogne et balance le débris dans le feu puis me rallonge. Link me fait face, il me fixe. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lire dans son regard. Si ce n'est de l'amitié. Mais j'aimerais également y trouver de l'espoir.

- Moi aussi je le pense, chuchoté-je.

- Quoi ? demande Link.

- Que les hyliens ne sont peut-être pas tous morts.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Sincèrement ? Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, je sais faire face à la réalité.

- Je suis sérieux. Pendant la dernière année de mon voyage, je n'ai rien entendu sur Hyrule. J'ai voyagé au sud. Peut-être qu'ils en savent plus ailleurs. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a vu ou entendu quelque chose de quelqu'un. Tant d'hyliens n'ont pas pu se volatiliser.

- Peut-être que Ganondorf les a tués.

- S'il avait voulu tuer les hyliens, il les aurait tous massacrés dès le début.

- Alors Vlad a raison, il y a encore un espoir de les sauver… Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, mais peut-être que…

Je suis partagée entre l'envie incontrôlable de céder à l'espoir et à me lancer dès maintenant à l'aventure pour sauver mon peuple. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais pertinemment que le scénario est en train de se reproduire, et c'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas. Exactement ce que je voulais faire éviter à Link. Tout le contraire d'une vie normale. J'enrage. J'ai tout raté. Si seulement cet horrible Ganon n'était pas revenu briser ma vie.

Je me recroqueville davantage et sert les poings sous ma couverture.

Link se rapproche légèrement de moi et sort une main de son cocon pour la passer dans mes cheveux. Il repousse une des mèches devant mes yeux. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi, maintenant que je me suis illustrée, sale et désespérée, dans des ruines crasseuses à combattre des monstres qu'on pouvait très bien contrer avec des pierres et du liquide violet comme Vlad le fait ?

- Nous allons retrouver les hyliens, déclare Link d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Ses mots résonnent dans les ruines et dans ma tête. Il n'attend pas spécialement de réponse, il déclare juste. En deux vies, il n'a pas perdu une miette de son courage. Il est toujours le héros du temps aventurier, je suppose que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on perd. Mais ce qu'il risque de perdre, en revanche, c'est la vie. Cette fois, qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il aura la même chance que dans sa première vie ? Chaque seconde, j'ai tremblé pour sa vie, chaque jour, j'avais peur que Ganondorf me présente sa dépouille sanglante devant mon corps de Sheik.

Je ne peux ni renoncer à sauver Hyrule, ni accepter de mettre de nouveau en jeu la vie de Link. Il n'y a qu'une solution.

- Je vais y aller seule. Je trouverai bien l'appui d'un royaume, ou des preuves de la culpabilité de Ganondorf, quelque chose. Toi, tu dois rester veiller sur les kokiris ou faire ta vie ailleurs. Tu es jeune, tout est encore possible.

Les sourcils de Link se froissent. En une seconde, il se jette presque littéralement sur moi et me surplombe en m'encerclant de ses deux mains plantées dans le sol. Sa couverture est légèrement tombée pendant la manœuvre, et une partie de son torse s'expose au froid de la nuit.

Link est énervé, et son rien ne laissait présager cela. Son brusque changement d'humeur est presque terrifiant.

- Ecoute moi bien, Zelda. Et écoute moi vraiment. Pas comme tu le fais toujours : d'une seule oreille, comme si j'étais un enfant qui débite des absurdités. Tu m'écoutes bien ?

Je hoche la tête lentement.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire plusieurs fois. D'abord dans tes ruines, ensuite au village Kokiri, avant que tu t'enfuies. Je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Retiens bien ça.

Son ton est droit et sans appel. Je me sens comme hypnotisée par ses paroles, mais la fatigue aide.

- Regarde moi Zelda. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, quoi que tu dises. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à me mettre de côté mais c'est stupide. Même si retrouver les hyliens peut paraître difficile voir impossible, je suis une arme de plus dans la bataille. Je sais me battre, et j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

- Je sais bien ! Mais justement, tu n'es pas une « arme ». Nous pourrions bien perdre la vie dans cette quête, alors que tu pourrais vivre une vie paisible… ailleurs.

- Il n'y a plus de vie paisible possible ailleurs qu'à Hyrule. Ce royaume est chez toi autant que chez moi. Moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis, j'ai perdu des gens que je pouvais pratiquement considérer comme ma famille. Que crois-tu ? Que je peux m'en aller en te laissant derrière moi et tout oublier comme si de rien était ? Zelda, est-ce que c'est vraiment l'idée que tu te fais de moi ?

- Non. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

Link retourne de son côté et s'enroule dans sa couverture. Il sourit.

- Je suis heureux, soutient-il en se couchant sur le dos, la tête dans ses bras.

Je l'imite et je remarque pour la première fois les quelques étoiles visibles dans le ciel nocturne. Je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention. Pourtant, c'est quelque chose qui nous fascinait, mon père et moi, quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Oui, je suis heureux, répète Link comme s'il s'adressait aux étoiles, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée.

- Moi aussi, cédé-je enfin.

- Par contre, crois moi, même en ayant voyagé, je n'ai jamais rencontré fille aussi bornée que toi.

Je me surprends à trouver ça drôle et à sourire sincèrement.

- Toi aussi tu es têtu.

- C'est pour ça qu'on forme une belle équipe.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans une certaine tranquillité.

- Nous partirons demain ? demandé-je. Le plus tôt est le mieux.  
Je ne peux cacher mon impatience.

- Oui, répond Link. Mais avant de nous mettre en route, si ça ne te dérange pas, il me reste une dernière chose à faire à Hyrule.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger qu'il conclut déjà.

- Je t'en parlerai demain. Bonne nuit Zelda.

- Bonne nuit.

Je voudrais me poser une centaine de questions, mais je me retiens. Je sais que c'est mieux pour moi.

Je m'endors sous un tapis d'étoiles.


End file.
